The Royals: Vegeta, Tarble And Articha
by PurplePrincessArticha20
Summary: Out of the smoke came a person, supporting the injured Vegeta. She and her two companions had some news about Planet Vegeta, and maybe the dragon balls, that had vanished. When all this is said and done, Bulma wonders if she really knows the man she married. Chapter 15 is here!
1. Chapter 1

**You HAVE to read this to get the story.**

**This is an A/U. Now, I do like the fact that saiyans names are puns on vegetables, but I couldn't think of a name for Vegeta's sister( that isn't already common), so I'm going with what most people know is, Articha, Art for short. The Queen's name is Cabae, like cabbage. Also, this is after the Buu saga, but I made everyone ten years younger, just for the fun of it. Krillin's still bald. The Earth dragon balls can bring people back more than once. And Yo! Son Goku and his friends return! Does not exist, so the Z fighters don't know about Tarble OR Articha. And, if I can give Vegeta a sister, I can also give him a long-time buddy. I don't own zilch! Enough of my talking, just read the story.**

" VEGETA! How many times Vegeta!"

" I told him not to touch me! I forgot he would easily blow up."

" Along with half of South City!" Bulma was getting madder and madder at Vegeta. " Just ignore her..." Vegeta thought. " Now, we have to gather the dragon balls! God Vegeta!" Bulma huffed. He just rolled his eyes. " All he did was ask you a question!"

" In a fucking worm suit! Worms are disgusting! I told him " touch me and get blown to bits" obviously he wasn't listening."

" So you just expect me to just gather the dragon balls and bring them back to life?!"

" Isn't that what always happens?" He shrugged and flew to Capsule Corp. " Jerk. See if you get any lunch today... Wait- Vegeta! I didn't bring my capsules! Don't leave me here!"

Vegeta was flagged down by Krillin. " Hey Vegeta!"

" What do you want, bowling ball?"

" I...um was hoping to see Bulma."

" Then go find her."

" Do you know where she is?"

" Last I saw her, South City."

" Is she coming back?"

" Who knows?" Vegeta shrugged, walking off to the GR. " Well..." Krillin flew off to South City.

" Dad! Have you seen the news?"

" You're retarded if you think I watch television, Trunks." The little boy was too giddy to be put down. " Dad! The police is after you!"

" Seriously?"

" Yeah.. They're description fits you!" Vegeta once again shrugs. " As if they could hurt me." Then he opened the GR's door and closed it firmly.

He flexed his hands, and felt his skin. It... It was real. He had only ever felt the cold breeze of hell until now. He didn't have anything but air for a body, until now. He didn't have hope... Until now. He reeled his fingers into fists and looked about. The red sky, the dry land. It was Planet Vegeta alright. He looked around, a colossal number of saiyans were all doing the same thing as him. Now, this has to be a dream. But if this is a dream, he's going to find his family and tell them he loves them before he wakes up.

" I'LL MAKE HIM PAY!" Bulma screamed while Krillin flew her back to her home. " If she keeps moving I'll drop her..." Krillin thought. " How dare he?! He won't eat for a month!"

" Bulma, I doubt that."

" Shut up! Take me home now!"

" That's what I'm doing! And if you keep moving, I'll drop you- SO STOP BITCHING!" Bulma was speechless. Krillin, fighting back to her?

Goku used IT and transported to Capsule Corp, in time to see Krillin fly in, holding a now fuming Bulma. " Hey Krillin, B-"

" Where is that son of a bitch!"

" I don't think you should bring Vegeta's mother into this..." Goku knew well enough that each time she was angry, was now because of Vegeta. " I think we should worry about finding the dragon balls."

" I will murder him!" Bulma's too far gone to worry about anyone else. " Don't worry Goku. I know where the radar is." Krillin said, shaking his hair-free head as Bulma ran towards the GR.

Goku pressed the button for the radar, and nothing happened. There weren't any white dots on the green grid. " Krillin, it's not working..."

" You probably aren't using it right."

" But there's only one button Krillin!" Krillin grabbed the radar and did exactly the same thing. " What? That isn't possible! Either this thing's broken, or there aren't any dragon balls on Earth."

" Well then, it has to be broken! I know Piccolo is still alive, and can you even move dragon balls off the planet?"

" Yes. Remember the Namekian balls?"

" Oh yeah..."

Vegeta was in a bad state. " Damn my carelessness. I should have been more focused." His right arm was limp, and he felt like his legs might collapse beneath him at any moment. The robots were circling him making yet another attack. Vegeta shot out a ki blast he could barely control, and fought against the robots. " My power's slipping... I might not control the blast and destroy my home..." Then out of the blue-" VEGETA! YOU GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANCE!"

" Woman, this isn't the time for this!" A bead of sweat ran down his determined face, from the heat of the blast and his effort to stop it. " YOU OWE ME A FUCKING EXPLANATION!"

" Not now! Go away!"

" HAVE IT YOUR WAY!" Then the red lights in the GR began flashing uncontrollably as the control room lit up. Bulma was smiling evilly as electricity filled the air, startling him. If his hair wasn't already spiked up, it would have been on end. He was pushed back to the wall, letting that enormous sum of ki out of his grasp. For that split second Bulma smirked like her husband, the peered at the window to see a very big shooting star. " What the-" BOOM!


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, Krillin was in this? I've NEVER included Krillin in a story I've wanted to write. Cool. So, what's going on? I'll tell you- in the chapter. I don't own anything.**

Capsule Corp was in a wreck. Luckily, the humans weren't hurt. Bulma stood up in shock of the explosion. Her left elbow was scraped and bloody, but that's all. Vegeta, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen. " Vegeta?" Bulma called out in a small voice. No reply. " Vegeta? Please, answer me." Still no reply. She tried to make it out as if it was all because of him, but her conscience told her it was all her fault. " I can't lose you. Not again..." Then through the smoke and rubble, she saw a person, a big person coming towards her. No, not a big person, two people, and one was leaning heavily on the other. Bulma squinted to see it was who they were. It was a man with long, spiky hair, looking down in pain. The other was a petite woman, the same height as the man, carrying him, whispering to him. " Vegeta!" The blue haired woman ran to her husband. She wanted to touch his face, tell him she's sorry, but the girl swatted her hand away. " Move! He needs medical attention!"

" You don't speak to me that way! I am his wife!"

" And his wife needs to back off." She growled at Bulma. " Just... Leave it." Vegeta whispered to Bulma. She stood speechless. Some mystery, attractive, young girl holding Vegeta like that( which wasn't actually bad. She's just jealous)?! Then two more stars hit the ground as Goku and Krillin appeared.

" Bulma! Vegeta! And... Person! Are you okay?" Goku called out. " Do we look okay?" Bulma snapped. " V-Vegeta!" He just groaned in response. " Does Vegeta know you guys?" The mysterious girl asked. " Um yeah, we're buddies! Ain't that right, Vegeta?" Goku asked, scratching his neck. His response sounded like a growl. " There aren't any senzu beans, so we need to just get him to a hospital." Goku said. " What are... Senzu beans?" The girl asked. " They heal you instantly! But this isn't the time for explanations! He's dying on your shoulders right now! Go put him in a hospital while I look to see if everyone is okay." Krillin said, almost frantically. " Let me carry him." Came a unfamiliar male voice. It was only now that Bulma realised that Vegeta and the girl both had saiyan armour on. They all turn to a man, who was well built like Goku, and just a little taller than Vegeta. He also had saiyan armour on and next to him, hovered a small man who just looked weak... Like Krillin( Don't take offence Krillin)." Just don't hurt my Vegeta."

" Who said he was yours?" The girl asked, glaring at Bulma while she wiped Vegeta's blood offf her side." I did! You need to watch your mouth or I make sure you'll regret it, whore."

" Don't call me a whore you blue-haired bitch. "

" How dare you?! I am president of Capsule Corp-"

" Blah blah blah, I don't give a shit. Obviously you don't know the meaning of SHUT UP!"

" You'll pay for that sly remark slut!"

" Bitch please." The area was heated as Krillin held Bulma as they flew to the nearest hospital. He felt very uncomfortable. " When you can fly, come call me. Otherwise, you're just a weakling trying my patience!"

" Just because I can't fly doesn't mean-"

" Blah blah blah, I still don't care."

" Would you guys put a cork in it?" Goku, who was at the front of the group directing the mystery man holding Vegeta, had retreated to the back of the group to tell the girls off. " Vegeta's in a bad condition, now's not the time to be fighting! What even happened to him?" Bulma looked towards now unconscious Vegeta, who was over the man's shoulder, his head down, his hair actually pointing downwards for once. Tears stung her eyes. " Bulma..."

" I was so mad at him. He had flown back to CC while I was stuck because I forgot my capsules. I came back and he told me this wasn't the time to argue, but I wouldn't listen! I electrocuted him and it let out a big explosion... And it's all my fault!" She wailed and burst into tears. The girl's left eye twitched, just like you-know-who when the tears kept flowing.

" There it is! The hospital!" Goku finally said. The team of seven ignored the surprised faces as they landed entered the hospital. Doctors immediately rushed to them and put Vegeta on a bed and rolled him away. " Vegeta!" Bulma screamed as he disappeared behind the corner, lots of doctors surrounding him. They waited patiently, until Bulma had had enough. " Who are you and what do you want with Vegeta?" She barked. The small one just stared up at her curiously, the man just ignored her and the girl glared at her. " Stupid woman. Didn't even ask nicely."

" I shouldn't have to ask! I get answers straight away!"

" Sorry if we're a bit different." She sneered and started ignoring her too. " C'mon Bulma. You have to ask in a friendlier manner! I'm Krillin, what's your name?"

" Tarble" The small one said. " Xelery" The man said. " Articha." the girl said, ignoring Bulma's steam and smiling at Krillin. " I'm Goku!" Goku smiled too. They were all standing, the exception of the girl and man leaning on the wall. " So, how do you know Vegeta."

" Well that's easy," The man stood up. " I'm an REALLY old friend. And Tarble's his baby brother and Articha's his younger sister." Bulma nearly fell over, while Goku and Krillin looked shocked. " Vegeta never told us he had siblings..."

" He never told us he didn't either." Krillin replied to Goku. " Why would Vegeta keep this from me?!" Bulma thought. Articha noticed and smirked like her big brother. " Obviously Vegeta's own wife doesn't know everything about Vegeta." Bulma looked horrified. " Vegeta, how could you? You said no more secrets..." She thought. " Yeah... I was sent to another planet when I was born and Articha escaped Frieza's clutches when he got Vegeta and Xelery was with Vegeta until he went to Planet Earth."

" But why are you even here?!" Bulma accused. She didn't like their presence at all. " Because we wanted a holiday on a backwater planet." The girl snickered sarcastically. Tarble glared at her before answering. " Planet Vegeta has somehow been restored..."


	3. Chapter 3

**In case you didn't know, Dragon Ball Z Abridged Episode 42 has been uploaded on the TFS website today! If you haven't already watched DBZA, you should watch it on Youtube from episode 1, it's HILARIOUS! :)**

**I don't own zilch!**

" Planet Vegeta?" Goku asked curiously. " Isn't that the planet that got blown up? But that happened years ago!"

" Goku! Remember how the dragon balls weren't on the radar? Maybe it's because they're now on Planet Vegeta!" Krillin said. " Wait, are you sure?" Bulma asked. " Of course he's sure! Or we wouldn't of come to this pathetic planet in the first place!" Articha sneered. " And the King wants an audience with Vegeta. Or rather, the Queen is holding the King by the throat to get Vegeta back on the red planet." Xelery continued, blocking the head-on battle. " So you've been there already?" Goku asked. " Yeah, it was really weird. We were in our pods, going through empty space when a red planet just POP! Came into view, and we crashed into it. Then we saw all these saiyans and... Yeah." Tarble said, folding his arms like his big brother.

" Um... The man you brought in is doing much better. He hasn't woken up yet, but he's doing much better now. You can visit him." A nurse had walked into the waiting room. Everyone was silent for a second. Then slowly, everyone slipped into the patient's room. A that patient, was named Vegeta.

Articha was in first, and immediately clutched Vegeta's bandaged hand, with hard eyes. He was unconscious and breathing through that thingy( someone tell me what's it called!) . She grasped his hand tight, but not too tight to hurt him even more. Bulma just stared at him, near to tears again. " Vegeta doesn't like his hand being held." She hissed with angry tears. " He doesn't like anyone else holding his hand, but _me_." Articha hissed back. " What are we gonna tell the Queen? I mean, she's on a rampage." Xelery said, once again blocking the on-going battle. " Ah... That's right. We need a rejuvenation tank. Who packed the tank?" Tarble asked. " Or you talking about the tank with that liquid in it?" Krillin asked, cheerfully. " Yeah, sure." Xelery replied. " But it's so big... And you don't use capsules."

" What are capsules?" Articha asked. " I don't see why you two believe them! They could be imposters! Maybe their androids?!" Bulma shouted. " But I can sense energy from them Bulma!"

" MAYBE THE DESIGNS GOT BETTER!"

" But Gero's dead... And his lab is gone. Bulma calm down-"

" And I definitely don't trust her." She pointed accusingly at Articha. " You give me an explanation right now about why you think you can just waltz in and claim Vegeta!"

" Bitch please, I don't have anything to say to you. But if you must know, it's because he's my fucking brother. Okay. My brother. So if I wanna waltz in and " claim" Vegeta, then I will!"

" Stop arguing... you're giving me a headache." Who was that? " V-Vegeta? Now look what you did!" Bulma squealed." I was speaking to both of you..." Vegeta whispered, in a croaky voice. He grabbed the thingy off his face, and breathed fresher air. His hand still gripped Articha's, and he didn't let go. Bulma watched this, but stayed silent. " Why are you staring at me?!" He asked, ticked off as usual. Everyone sighed. He's back to normal. " Hey big brother. You're awake."

" You damn right I am. What are you even doing here?" He glared at her. She just rolled her eyes, with relief. " So... She is your sister? "

" Of course. What made you think she wasn't?"

" I... I..." Bulma looked down. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. " What?"

" I'm sorry. It... It was my fault. It was my fault!" She was about to cry, when he smiled, practically laughed. " Oh please woman. Spare your tears. I've been through worse. You know that."

" But-"

" No buts. If it makes you feel any better, I forgive you. Now, I want to leave." He sat up wincing a bit. " No, why are you all here and staring at me?! Kakkorot, explain this to me!"

" Well, Vegeta, you were unconscious a few minutes ago..."

" Well I woke up, so there. Now," He got up. " What's going on. I don't like being left in the dark."

" The dragon balls disappeared." Krillin said. " Planet Vegeta was revived, and the saiyans on it." Vegeta sat back on the bed, in utter shock. " King Vegeta wants an audience." Articha continued. " Okay. On second hand, I think I'll stay here." He put his head on the pillow and looked up. " But Vegeta! You always talk about how it got blown up, why don't you wanna go there?" Goku asked, confused. " Look, Kakkorot, just because I talked about it, doesn't mean I want to go back there. Might as well lock me up."

" Brother, you can't hide from her forever." Tarble noted. " Who?" Krillin asked.

" Who? Krillin asked. " Q-Queen Cabae... She's really protective of her family, especially after King Vegeta gave my brother away..." Tarble looked down for a bit. " Vegeta! Is she like Chichi?"

" ...Yes, except she can fly and destroy more things- yeah, I'm still not going." He huffed. " Well, then. It seems like you came here for no reason." Bulma said stiffly. " But Vegeta!"

" No."

" Vegeta! She's gonna chop my head off! "

" Then tell her not to."

" Argh! You are so difficult Vegeta!"

" And you don't know how to stop nagging, Articha."

" Vegeta. King Vegeta told me, he wants to see a super saiyan. He knows you're a super saiyan and beyond." Xelery finally said. " Then take Kakkorot-"

" He wants to see you, Vegeta."

"... Fine." Vegeta sighed. Obviously, his mother and father were a piece of work. Goku laughed at the thought of Vegeta's mother squeezing him in a hug. " Just like Chichi..."

**It's a whole different topic next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope this is much more readable than my other chapters. The two lines( I call them lines) I wanted to use to separate scenes was totally forgotten about, but they are there now( unless I didn't save the edit and straight away posted it. Do you believe in being jinxed?).**

**You saw it, now read it! ( That doesn't make sense) R&R, that is. I don't own zilch!**

Everyone was outside the hospital, looking at the situation at hand." We need more spaceships, wait, baldy, you coming?" Xelery asked Krillin. " I think I might stay here. You know, help repair CC?"

" TRUNKS! I totally forgot! Krillin, you go make sure my baby's okay, NOW!" Krillin hurried off, in a shriek. Vegeta rolled his eyes. He was in a new saiyan suit, with white gloves, and gold-tipped white boots. " Lady, you coming?" Xelery asked. Bulma decided." Um... Yes!"

" Ouch..." Articha, Tarble and Xelery said at once. Vegeta said nothing. " Why-"

" Summoning 3 more pods!" Xelery said hastily. Bulma just frowned, but didn't push it. " It will take the pod 4 hours to get here. Then about 2 days to get to Planet Vegeta." Vegeta murmured to Goku, who had asked him a question. " Vegeta! You expect me, to get in a pod without washing or brushing or doing my makeup?!"

" If you don't like it, you can stay." Art( reeling it in) growled. " Woman, if 2 days are too long, you can activate sleep mode."

" Are you telling me you've stayed awake for more than two weeks?!"

" yeah, when I first came to Earth, I stayed awake for the whole year. I've become accustomed to being in a pod. There's a seat, it's not like you'll be rolling about. And the light doesn't change, so the urge to sleep doesn't come, but I don't know for a human..." Vegeta ended in a fade. " But still-"

" Woman, just go change and whatever. You have 4 hours."

" But CC was destroyed!"

" What about your capsules?"

" I forgot them." Vegeta rolled his eyes again. " Seriously, what are capsules?" Art asked. " They're these bottle-type things and you can put lots of things in them! Wait Vegeta! Does Planet Vegeta have loads of food?"

" Kakkorot, you know how much we eat, now imagine a whole world filled with our appetites. I think they have food Kakkorot."

" ... What?"

" Never mind." Vegeta sighed.

-The Royals-

They had moved away from civilization, to where the pods would land." It's been 3 hours and 55 minutes. 5 more minutes." Xelery said, as he had a green scouter on. " You're saying it comes at an exact time?!"

" Yeah." Bulma gasped. Goku and Vegeta were sitting on the same rock, Vegeta turned to the other side. " Vegeta, do you know about my... Parents?"

" Bardock and Gine."

" Wait- You knew? And you didn't tell me?!"

" You never asked."

" ... Good point. So, what are they like? Are they really evil, or just mean?"

" They were so disgustingly good compared to the rest of the saiyans. That's all you need to know until you see them." Vegeta muttered, and Goku nodded, excitedly. " Kakkorot, what about IT?"

" Oh, well I haven't felt their energy yet, so I can't point them out. But later, I could visit everyday! And I can bring Gohan, Goten and Trunks if you want!"

" Yay." Vegeta said sarcastically. " Time!" Xelery shouted. " I still don't believe that-" BANG. Three pods hit the ground. " 4 hours and 9 seconds. They're late." Articha said with no emotion. She pressed a button on her pink scouter and three more pods, older ones, slammed into the ground. " Okay, time to go. Everyone get in your pods. Bulma, since you've never been In a space pod, just press the big orange button and it will start going. Then press the green rectangular button to talk with us. It's an open conversation, so please don't say anything inappropriate." Tarble noted to Bulma. They all got into the pods, Bulma last.

-The Royals-

It was actually bigger on the inside. A nice comfy seat and many buttons, though it was still only big enough for one person. Bulma looked out the window to see the pods take off. Okay... The big orange button? Where is it? Bulma looked about, and found it. She pressed it, and nothing happened. She pressed harder, and still nothing. She pushed it so hard her face flushed, and it finally responded. " Oh, this definitely wasn't built for people like me." She felt nothing, but saw as the window's scene changed and zoomed off the Earth. It wasn't like the Namekian ship at all. Space was beautiful. Bulma never really took the time to look at the billion's of glittering lights while travelling to Planet Namek, she was too concerned about finding the dragon balls. Wow. She found the green rectangular button and pressed it, hard. " BITCH!" Bulma screeched in shock as she heard her husband's voice. " Ah, Bulma. I see you've connected to the communication. "

" Vegeta, who are you calling a bitch?!" Bulma was almost worried he meant her.

" Celeria."

" Who's she-"

" Hey Bulma! What took you so long?" Tarble asked. " I had to practically punch the buttons so they would work."

" Probably because as other aliens are usually stronger it feels like nothing to them, but you are but an average human in the south sector, so your upper strength is weaker."

" What are you, a walking encyclopedia?" Articha asked, a bit annoyed. " But I'm sitting-"

" Shut up Tarble." Xelery said carelessly. " Tarble is smart. Actually, all of you are smart. I feel like I'm out of the loop." Goku said happily. " Can't argue with you there, Kakkorot." Vegeta said.

-The Royals-

They've been talking for hours. " How long's it been?" Bulma asked, yawning. " What was that?" Articha asked. " What?"

" That howl you made."

" It's called a yawn."

" Huh, didn't know that was possible."

" Everyone yawns! Vegeta-"

" I've never yawned in my life woman. I thought you realised that."

" It's been 17 hours." Xelery answered. " Well I'm knackered."

"... What?" Tarble asked. " I'm tired."

" Earth has some weird sayings."

" No, guys I'm REALLY tired."

" Then turn on the sleeping gas." Articha said. " How?"

" It's above you, a massive button you might not of been able to see, it says SLEEPING GAS." Articha replied, sarcastically. Bulma looked up, and it was really obvious, in English too. She scowled as Articha let out a laugh, knowing she had found the button. She pressed it and the pod filled with orange gas. She fell into a deep, relaxing sleep, not knowing what was to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: The other language is just gibberish.**

**I don't own zilch!**

Bulma woke up with a start. " _Hemesa_ _ruru Planet Vegeta._" Bulma only understood the last words. " Oh, I didn't realise they had a different language." The pod door opened, and Bulma stepped out to a red world. The sky was literally red. The ground was a pitch-black. Their wasn't another colour on the floor outside. Bulma looked up to find everyone was waiting for her: the _human_. " This...Is Planet Vegeta?"

" Yes. I haven't been here since I was a boy." Vegeta sighed and looked around. People were walking about, some where even fighting, no, spurring. Bulma jumped as she dodged the ki attacks, while Vegeta ignored them, and swept them aside carelessly. People stared at them, some straightening up, stopping their fights to look at the group. " Wow, these people must like us!" Goku exclaimed. " I wish they would stop staring. We are people." Vegeta rolled his eyes( once again). " Why are they staring?" Bulma asked. " Either it's because the royal siblings are suddenly adults, or your blue hair."

" What?"

" Your blue hair. Saiyans hair are only black(maybe brown) and aliens that look similar to us don't usually have blue hair." Bulma looked down. She was such an outsider. Did Vegeta feel the same way when he stayed at Earth? They had reached a gate, a large gate. It was in front of a very large place. " What place is this?"

" It's not a place. It's the palace." Articha smirked at Bulma's shock. And she thought Capsule Corp was big. Vegeta went to the left end of the gate and there was a hand-scanner. " Do you think my hand will still work?"

" Ah, yeah that's right. Our hand prints have changed slightly, well they aren't children's hands. It didn't work when we did it." Tarble said. Vegeta pressed the buttons. " Hello who is-"

" Open the gate!"

" Who is it?"

" The king's short-tempered son!"

" ... Prince Vegeta?... b-but you w-were-"

" Were what? Just open the gate before I kick it down!" The gate instantly opened. " Fucking guards." Vegeta whispered, before stomping down the track. " Argh man, that means Father's close." Art said wearily. " What do you mean?" Bulma asked. " Vegeta's angry whenever Father's around. He's like a fucking radar." Tarble moaned a bit. " Well... They need to work things out." Goku muttered, following an angry Vegeta.

-Royals-

Vegeta had soon calmed down, to his normal, serene( if you can call it that) self. " Hey Vegeta, where's my father? I just want to see him..."

" Can't it wait?! I have to see the King."

" No!" Goku whined. Until he met his father, he would not be his usual self.

" Fine." Vegeta folded his arms in annoyance. He switched his route to go past one of the machines they've already gone past walking through the corridors. " This machine has all the information on everyone on Planet Vegeta. Type in a name and you can find where they last were."

**Bardock_**

**Third class warrior**

**Wife: Gine**

**Children: Raditz, Kakkorot**

**Most visited places on Planet Vegeta: Baby dock, Training room, House 3349**

**House location: West, Raywent Cree, House No.3349.**

**Most memorable: Stood up to Frieza**

" Oh, wow. I'm gonna go find him! WOW!" Goku got giddy and raced off. " Goku, wait!" Bulma screamed. He was the only one who didn't know the place like her. " Come on. We can worry about Kakkorot's stupid actions later." Vegeta said. Bulma let them walk forward without her, pretending she was with them until they turned the corner. She wanted to check something out.

**Kakkorot_**

**Third class warrior**

**Father: Bardock**

**Mother: Gine**

**Most visited places on Planet Vegeta: Baby dock**

**Most memorable: Sent off to purge Planet Earth**

" That's all? I guess because he was a baby and got sent to Earth."

**Vegeta_**

**Do you mean King Vegeta, or Prince Vegeta?**

" Hmm..."

**Prince Vegeta_**

**Saiyan Prince**

**Elite warrior**

**Father: King Vegeta**

**Mother: Queen Cabae**

**Most visited places on Planet Vegeta: Baby dock, Training room, Throne room**

**House location: Royal Palace No.1**

**Most memorable: Sent off to Frieza as a closed deal**

" Wow... His information seems limited, for the prince of the saiyans. He really did get taken by Frieza. I shouldn't of had doubts, but he's never really told me anything..." Bulma turned round to see no one was waiting for her. ( maybe she should of told them...?)It was like she was just forgotten rubbish. " I'm lost."

-Royals-

" I think we're forgetting someone." Vegeta thought aloud. His earlier anger had erased his recent memory. " Nah." Articha said, but she knew exactly who was missing. Then, someone appeared. " Kakkorot?"

" Vegeta! I can't find him! I've looked everywhere!"

" Calm down Kakkorot! Why are you acting so worried?! He probably moved his house or something. We'll look for Bardock later."

" I can't even find Radditz..."

" Who cares about Raddit- Oh right. Radditz and Nappa must be on Earth right now."

" Oh yeah! Our sons can handle them. Now let's go meet the King!"

" Don't get your hopes up. He's a egocentric dick."

"Like you?" Xelery smirked. " Shut the fuck up Xelery." Vegeta huffed.

" Here it is. The throne room. Big fancy doors, for a big fancy room, with big, fancy thrones and-"

" Just open the door already Tarble!" Articha screamed into her little brother's ear. He did as he was told, mumbling something that sounded like " stupid sister."

" That's it, Bulma!" Vegeta said, then glared at Articha. " I'll go get her!" Goku used IT, to be back with a frightened Bulma. " Vegeta! I was so scared! This place is way too big!"

" You weren't supposed to leave the group, Bulma."

" You weren't supposed to leave me either!"

" If you hadn't of left the group, we wouldn't be arguing right now, see?" Bulma was ticked off, but Vegeta didn't care as Tarble pushed open the door, and two familiar, but not familiar figures were waiting for them.

**The last part is on purpose, because it's true.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**My chapters keep getting longer! I don't own zilch!**

He raced to the meat factory. He slammed the door open. " Gine! GINE!" He raced through the startled people. One woman looked up from her work, placing the unfamiliar meat back on the belt. " B-Bardock?!"

" Gine!"

" Bardock!" Gine ran into her lover's arms. " Aww- OW!" Went the crowd as someone punched another for being soft. " I thought I'd never see you again." He whispered. " I love you, Bardock. I know you'd never tell me-"

" I love you too."

" B-Bardock?"

" I've had a lot of time to think. I've seen a lot of visions. I've lost you once, I'm never losing you again." he hugged her tight, ignoring the strong smell of meat( which is really hard). " What about my children? If I'm alive, surely they must be too!"

" Kakkorot never died, but Radditz shouldn't be on this planet right now."

" What do you mean?"

" I'll explain everything once we go to our new located house." He grabbed her and flew out the factory window.

-Royals-

" You better hope he comes soon- MY SON!" Queen Cabae had King Vegeta by the throat, and had looked up to see her eldest son. She dropped the King to the floor, who sighed with relief. He looked just like Vegeta, except his hair was brown and he had a beard and looked older. Vegeta stepped back as his mother ran at super speed and caught him in a VERY tight bear hug. _A bit too tight..._ " I was so worried about you! After HE gave you away I didn't know what to do! How badly did Frieza hurt my little boy-" Vegeta rolled his eyes and hugged her back. " I'm so glad your back!"

" I'm back too-"

" Shut up Tarble!" She said and wept on her eldest son's shoulder. She wept! " I didn't think saiyans cry." Bulma whispered to Tarble. " We don't. But my mother does. No one insults her about it though, because she's the fiercest, most ruthless female saiyan on this planet." Tarble whispered back. King Vegeta dusted himself off and stood up. " Now, my boy, how have you been?" Vegeta let go of his mother and stood straight. " Fine." He stared at his father with cold eyes. " Life good?"

" Yeah."

" Fight anyone?"

" Him, Frieza, Ugly green bug, Pink bubble gum." ( Goku mentioned as "him")" Okay..."

" See Vegeta! Now your son hates you! I told you it would fall back on you! What goes around comes around you idiot!" Queen Cabae sneered at her husband. " Then I must talk with him, ALONE." He replied sternly. Everyone looked around, confused. " it means LEAVE." He pointed to the doors. Everyone walked out, Vegeta mumbling something that sounded a lot like " ass."

The group walked out the double doors, to be once again awaiting something that was on the other side." So we just wait out here...?"

" Wait, who are you?" Queen Cabae asked Bulma. " Uh... Vegeta's... Wife."

" But you aren't saiyan... Uh- WHO CARES! Tell me, do I have grand-children?"

" I have a son-"

" I HAVE TO MEET HIM! HE MUST BE SO CUTE!" Cabae jumped about. " I don't get why you guys were worried before." Xelery finally spoke up. " It wasn't about mother, it was about father." Articha replied. " But it's alright though!" Goku said cheerfully( is that all he ever is?). Vegeta opened the door. He looked calm. " Well that was short." Tarble said. " Shut up Tarble." Behind him, King Vegeta was screeching in pain. " Vegeta, what did you do?" Bulma asked. " I hit him."

" Vegeta I thought you could control yourself! How hard in the face?!"

" I never said in the face." Then, as if on cue, King Vegeta shouted. " MY BALLS! OW MY FUCKING BALLS!" Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked in satisfaction.

-Royals-

" C'mon. Let's go find Bardock."

" Yay!" Goku said, following Vegeta. " Hey, what's your name?"

" Bulma."

" Well, Bulma. Let's go to my royal chambers. I finally have a woman that I know loves style! Don't be surprised, I pick up these things." The queen didn't wait for an answer. She grabbed Bulma's hand and ran off. " I'm gonna call Gure." Tarble went off in another direction. " So, what do you wanna do?" Xelery asked Articha. Art blushed a little. " I don't know, what do you wanna do?" she asked. " Oh! Let's go to Jap Mountain! I've never been there." Xelery asked, and dragged a red-faced Articha along, never letting go of her hand.

-Royals-

Goku and Vegeta

" Hey, Kakkorot, ever used a scouter before?" Vegeta turned his head towards Goku, as they walked down the winding corridor. " No, I can't say that I have."

" Well you're going to have to learn. And you need to put on some armour."

" W-Why?"

" This isn't Earth, Kakkorot. You go around wearing something unfamiliar and the residents will start asking... Questions. Yeah I'm going with that." Goku looked down and tugged at his orange gi. " Oh, okay. Saiyan armour isn't that bad anyway!" Goku smiled once again. " And only respond to Kakkorot."

" No worries!" Goku's smile grew even bigger. Vegeta turned his head back forward in disgust at how his "friend" can only keep a straight face in fighting. Vegeta scarcely remembered the royal palace's layout, but he remembered enough to not get lost. He opened a door and fortunately, it was to the room he was looking for. " Okay Kakkorot, we're in the supplies room. Armour is on the right, scouters and other shit are on the left. I'll get the scouters, what colour do you want?"

" Orange."

" There isn't orange."

" There might be!"

" FINE. What if there isn't orange?"

" ...Blue."

" There is NO blue either! Have you ever seen me wear an ORANGE scouter? Have you ever seen Frieza's soldiers were a BLUE scouter?!"

" No... Okay then. If there isn't any, can I have red?"

" Okay." Vegeta growled and went down to the scouters area. Goku, all giddy, ran into the armour area.

You would think they were next to each other and could here each other, but there's actually a thick wall between them in this room. The room is divided into sections according to the item.

" idiot." Vegeta mumbled as he pressed a button on the wall and the wall turned transparent, showing thousands of scouters, pink, red and green. He pressed the wall in front of a green scouter, and it popped out like a rectangular drawer. He picked it up and put it on the left of his face( or his ear if you prefer). He turned it on, and weird symbols appeared on the little green screen. He understood it perfectly and got a red scouter and left the area.

Goku looked at the options:

Black shorts

Blue shorts

Black underwear

Blue underwear

Black trousers

Blue trousers

" Vegeta always wears the tight blue trousers. I wonder why...? I'm gonna wear... Black trousers!" He put them on and had finally finished changing. Then he was about to leave when Vegeta appeared. " Here." He threw him the red scouter. Goku put it on his left ear and pressed the red button, assuming it would turn on. Some weird symbols came up, leaving Goku confused. " Vegeta... It's in some weird language."

" Pass it here." Goku threw it back and Vegeta put that one on his face, taking off his own. Goku didn't know what he was doing, but Goku watched as Vegeta pressed a few buttons, and handed it back. Goku turned it back on, and now were English words, clear as day. " Good afternoon, Kakkorot."

" Oh wow! This scouter just greeted me!" Goku chirped. " Yay..." Vegeta said sarcastically, Goku not picking it up. Vegeta looked at the ground, shocked at what he saw. " Kakkorot you moron! You weren't supposed to take off your underpants too!"

Cabae and Bulma

" Aw! This are so pretty! And these gems aren't available on Earth." Bulma said, picking up a pair of earrings. " Oh, keep them. I've three more exact pairs."

" Oh, thank you Queen Cabae!"

" Oh please, just call me Cabae." Cabae said, changing out of her armour. She had definite armour, but not too much so she looked freaky. " Why? Vegeta's siblings call him King Vegeta."

" That's only so there's no confusion between Vegeta and... Vegeta. Since Vegeta doesn't like being called Junior, that's what we went with." Cabae sighed and changed into 3/4 purple trousers and a black tank top with the royal insignia etched into the left side of the chest. She seemed more down to "Earth" now. Cabae sat down next to Bulma. " How do you put these on?" Bulma asked. " What do you mean? Just put it on your ear." Cabae took a earring and pushed onto Bulma's ear, and it just seemed to sink in. " What...?"

" I had to make it a little higher because of the hole in your ear. Why is that?" Cabae had just as much of confusion on her face as Bulma. " Well, we have to stick our earrings in our ear, through the hole, for it to stay."

" Wow, that's weird." Cabae said carelessly. Bulma looked into Cabae's jewellery box once again, and thought something that piqued her interest. " What's this?" She held out a necklace that had a semi-circle on it, with a detailed pattern on it, that seemed in complete, like her necklace was missing something. " Oh, it's part of heart of Planet Vegeta."

" What?"

" Didn't Vegeta tell you about it?"

" No... He barely told me anything about himself. I don't think I know him like I thought I did..." Bulma looked down, in emotional pain. Cabae lightly put her arm around her Daughter-In-Law. " Hey, you knowing nothing was probably what he intended. Everything you see him do now, he left on Planet Vegeta years ago. He probably wanted to put his home planet in the back of his mind. He'll never admit it, but I know it must of hurt him to think about Planet Vegeta, because he was only 6 and a half when it blew up. He wanted you to know of New Vegeta, not Old Vegeta. And besides, you must know him way better, I've only known him 6 years and counting. Though, he still acts like he did as a child."

" He acts pretty mature though..."

" He was too smart, and knew too much. His brain grew faster than his body. He must be a very tactical fighter. The only thing he doesn't do is stick his tongue at everyone and have a pop in his mouth all the time."

" Yeah, he's changed from the first time I saw him. A ruthless killer to a universal- saviour."

" To a universal-saviour...? Could you elaborate?"

" Then you tell me about the necklace?"

" Sure..."

Articha and Xelery

It was now evening and they had reached Jap Mountain. The stars shone in the sky. They sat on the top of the flat mountain and looked at the amazing view. " I'm so tired..." Articha pretended, which was very convincing, and rested her head on Xelery's chest. " This is weird." Xelery whispered, but didn't move an inch, he didn't object to this weird-type of embrace. It was peaceful, and calm." What do you think would of happened if Planet Vegeta hadn't of blown up?" Articha suddenly asked. Xelery was a bit startled at that question, and gathered himself after a few minutes. " I think... I think..." He stuttered, not sure what to say. " I think Frieza would still be alive, Vegeta would of never gone to Earth and I would of stayed here instead of being his partner. Probably would of had a wife and maybe a few kids..."

" Hopefully with me." Articha whispered, blushing. " What?"

" What?"

"... What?"

" Nothing..." Articha blushed deeply, but luckily for her, he didn't hear what slipped out of her mouth and was looking straight ahead. She had actually liked Xelery for years, him being oblivious, he didn't suspect a thing. " I can hear his heart beating..." She thought. She wondered if, deep down, he felt the same way. She knew that he felt as if she were his little sister, and not an attractive woman. She sighed as she thought about it. Now that Planet Vegeta was alive again, she had an even less chance of gaining his heart. He might lose interest in her, even as a little sister, and breed on account of making his family strong. The Royal Family were the only to mate because of love, and she was part of the royal family. So what she felt with Xelery had to more than puppy love...

" I hope I can see my family again." He whispers with the wind. Articha picked this up. " Who were your family?"

" The scientists, well the main scientists. I'm not like them, if that's what you think. They never really got to teach me anything before they... Um. I only really know how to build a scouter from scratch and upgrade it."

" Oh okay. How about we go find them tomorrow?" Articha asked, and a little smile played on Xelery's lips. " Alright..." She reluctantly stood up, bending down and kissing Xelery on the cheek, wrapping her tail tightly around her waist. " C'mon, it's my turn to drag you along." She giggled, her cheeks pink as she took Xelery's hand and rushed forward to the royal palace.

**Just in case, I have not forgotten about Tarble.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Okay, so the last chapter was real longer. That was only really because I wanted to show all sides( except Tarble's, which is quite crucial and I will show in this chapter). This chapter is about Goku finally meeting his parents and what's going on out of Planet Vegeta( meanwhile). I don't own- you must already know.**

" Scanning..." Vegeta said aloud as they searched the whole, entire west area of Planet Vegeta, which is REALLY big, for Goku's parents. " There are so many Vegeta! How would we know we found my dad?!"

" Easy. He's the strongest by default." They were in the air looking down. People ignore them like they were nothing, which really showed the difference between Planet Earth and Planet Vegeta. " Why was he the strongest?"

" Because he stole elite missions, and came back much stronger, because he nearly died each time, increasing his saiyan strength. Now let me focus on reading the readings."

:) :) ;)

" Got one!" Vegeta pointed South. " The strongest amount of energy is coming from that direction exactly. " Then let's go NOW! DADDY!" Goku's ki flared as he ripped through the air. " Oh god..." Vegeta face-palmed, before turning the key in his ignition and zooming off after Goku.

Tarble

" Finally! How come it took you so long to pick up Gure?" Tarble was in his old bedroom, sitting on his dusty bed for some reason, and it wasn't a bed, it was a baby cot. " Sorry, I didn't realise my phone was ringing..."

" You know, it's ringtone is SUPER LOUD and it just vibrates forever, I think it's pretty noticeable. I was about to get worried, not that I wasn't already worried."

" I'm sorry..."

" Something up? Should I be worried?"

" No. It's just that I can't tell if I'm in a dream, or just too awake."

" What's that supposed to mean? I told you we should of bought medicine!"

" It's not that."

" Then what?" Tarble waited quite a while for an answer, or even a sneeze, but nothing came. Just an awkward silence. " Gure? Are you still there? Talk to me!"

" Okay, what would you say, if the two big bright moons orbiting my homeland suddenly appeared? What would you say if I took a closer look and found out that all of the dead neighbouring planets also popped up? What would you say if all the inhabitants were suddenly alive as well?" Now it was Tarble's turn to be blank. He was speechless. " So it wasn't only Planet Vegeta that was revived?"

" Planet Vegeta was revived?"

" Sorry I didn't mention that. I've had a lot on my plate. No, not literally, I'm not hungry right now Gure. Also, sorry, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

" Okay hun." Tarble ended the call and was out the door, to find someone, anyone who would listen.

-Royals-

Radditz and Nappa had been thrashed. Completely thrashed to a pulp. " Now, do you promise?"

" No! When Vegeta finds out he-"

" And we keep telling you, Vegeta's on our side!" Piccolo and Gohan had victory over the two brutes, but they were so resilient. " Don't believe you! Vegeta would never do that! You're just trying to manipulate us!" Radditz responded. " Argh! I give up!" Piccolo said, very frustrated. " Uh, I know!" Gohan dug deep in his pockets and found a photo, taken by a photo booth. " Does this prove it?" Gohan showed the beaten-up men an old photo. There was Goku, smiling his big son grin, his left arm on Vegeta's right shoulder. Vegeta however wasn't smiling. He was wondering why the hell Goku was even trying to touch hi, knowing he'd probably punch him in the face later. Radditz and Nappa looked at each other. " Um... It's Photo shopped!"

" Argh! Idiots! Should we bring Vegeta's kid over here? Will that get it in their thick heads?"

" Vegeta's got a kid?!" Nappa and Raditz asked in unison. Nappa growled. " No way! Vegeta killed all the women he was with! You see-"

" No more details, please." Gohan said rather hastily.

-Royals-

Bardock was meditating, and it was really intense. Something he rarely did before, but was willing to do now. He wanted to take hold of his physic powers, so he could prepare for oncoming danger. Last time, he wasn't nearly strong enough, he hadn't trained enough to face Frieza. Frieza wiped him off the world of the living like a bug on the wind-shield. " Sweetie, what do you want for-" Bardock tensed and tightly shut his eyes. This time, he would pay close attention to his visions.

_What am I seeing? Two people, flying on Planet Vegeta. Flying in our direction... Landing in front of our house. I'm running out... Why can't I see their faces?! Are they evil?_

" Gine, I want you to hide." Bardock stood up. " What? Why?"

" Just go hide, please. I don't want anything to happen to you if they're really a threat." Bardock turned to his wife. " Um, okay." She quickly raced out of the room. Bardock ran outside and looked to see to lights coming towards him. He put out his hands and blasted the red sky. " What the hell?! Prick!" The shorter one shouted, coughing at the smoke. The other was coughing too, not expecting that. " Who are you?! Come out so I can see you, cowards!" Bardock squinted as the figures landed in front of his house. Bardock was flabbergasted. Speechless. "Watch your mouth. We are everything but definitely not cowards." One looked like a grown up Prince Vegeta, spiky hair and everything, but no fringe? And the other looked like him. The other looked like the man from his visions. The other looked like Son Goku.

**I was gonna add more, but who would want to continue a great end to a chapter? Both Tarble and Bardock's parts continue next chapter.**

**Bardock wasn't taking any chances, but Goku and Vegeta only noticed the smoke that formed around them, hehe. And Goku's a bit too eager, isn't he? But that's going to change...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I was gonna update before, but my laptop's an idiot.**

**I do not own DB, DBZ or DBGT. I'm not Akira Toriyama in disguise. No seriously I'm not.**

Goku thought he would of jumped up and hugged his dad. Squeezed him tight. Tell him everything he missed, but now... Now he felt nothing. Like there's a blank white space that he's in. Nothing to say, nothing to do. " Kakkorot... Uh, Son Goku?" Bardock asked his son. " J-Just call me Kakkorot for now." Goku said, mouth wide open. " You look just like me! You are my father. My dad, my daddy, my papa..." Goku was turning into his usual self. Not giddy, excited Goku, normal( if that's normal) Goku. " Oh wow. I guess I know where I got my looks from!" He did his usual son grin. " W-Why are you here? I thought you were evil trying to get me."

" We noticed that." Vegeta said, wiping the soot off his armour. " Oh, Prince Vegeta. Sorry about that."

" pff." he just replied, crossing his arms. " Please, come inside, you two. We have to talk."

" Yeah." Goku said, Vegeta close behind as they went into Bardock's home.

-Royals-

" Bulma! Mother! I have to tell you something!"

" What is it Tarble?" Cabae asked his son, a bit annoyed he ruined their girl fun. " Planet Vegeta is one of many planets that's been revived!" Tarble said it all in one go, like it was his last breath. Cabae was completely shocked. She thought there was someone good out there, who loved her race. It must be much deeper than that." What?" Bulma stood up. Her eyes were wide, and obviously surprised. " We need to talk to everyone about this."

" I'll-"

" Don't worry Bulma. I know a faster way to find everyone." Cabae walked to the throne room. " What's she doing?" Bulma asked Tarble. " This is a first.I don't actually know..."

-Royals-

" I know what's happened in your life. I know you defeated Frieza." Bardock said, fists on the table. " A lot of people know that." Vegeta mumbled. " Yes, Vegeta. But he wouldn't be alive to be one of those people, right?" He said, extending the last word. " Whatever. Where's your wife?" Vegeta asked, completely uninterested. He regrets ever coming here. " Oh right- GINE! IT'S SAFE! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!" A woman appeared, with big, innocent eyes. " Are you sure? Wait, who are these pe-" She took one look at Goku. She was speechless, in utter shock. " My son... I haven't seen you since you were a newborn..." She started crying on the spot. " So emotional..." Bardock sighed. Goku got off his seat and hugged his mother. " My mother... Is crying for me!" He hugged her tightly.

" I can't believe it, my son, the strongest being in the universe, and a royal member accompanying you, that is such a big thing." Gine said, sitting down. " You defeated Frieza!"

" I saw it, in my visions. I would like to develop my psychic skills, so it would be an advantage to me and my allies."_ They're both loonies like their son. Radditz was the exception, but he was weak, weaker than Krillin._ Vegeta was out of it, in his own mind. " That wasn't part, eh Vegeta?" No response. " Vegeta?" Goku poked Vegeta on the head. " Don't do that."

" Vegeta, were you even listening?"

" I don't know. All I hear is_ Bullshit Bullshit_ Frieza_ Bullshit Bullshit_ visions. " Vegeta grumbled. " What is your problem? These are serious matters! You're disrespecting me in my own home!" Bardock said, fists slamming onto the table. " These may not be your royal palace, but it's my home and MY HOME. You're in my house, you don't disrespect it!"

" Ohhh, I'm so scared. You wanna cookie for that speech?" Vegeta sneered back, sarcasm dripping from his lips. " How dare you! You know, why didn't you defeat Frieza?! Because you aren't a super saiyan! Your royalty and class counted for nothing! I didn't see you anywhere in my visions! Maybe because your INSIGNIFICANT!"

" Fuck this. Kakkorot, I'll be at the palace. I don't take shit from a third-class weakling."

" You say that to my face!"

" Third-class W-E-A-K-L-I-N-G." Vegeta's ki flared around him, as he flew out the window, giving "that" hand gesture. " Motherfucker!" Bardock said, melting the table with his hot hands. " F- Bardock, please. It's not what you think. Frieza wasn't the only enemy we faced, and Vegeta was actually a good help and saved me many times, especially with Kid Buu..."

" Who?"

" Please, let me explain this..."

-Royals-

He rolled one of them on the floor with the palm of his hand, in a slow circular motion. The dragon balls were his, all his. He could have whatever he wished. Wished, that was literally true. He would reign upon the universe, grasp it in his dark-powered hands. Using the dragon balls, he would create the most wretched beast to ever live. And he would control it. He would control every single part of it. He would become leader of the universe, all those galaxies, and rule it properly, no one to fear or stand in his way. Frieza was a joke, fearing the saiyans. He wouldn't fear anyone, especially those apes. They will die like the rest, for he knows how powerful they are, and how much more powerful he was. He would turn the universe in what it was, back the way before. And oh no, no one will get in his way, or be destroyed. He smirked and stood up, his shadowy figure killing the air just with his evil energy. " I've already made my first move, now it's time for a checkmate."

**Did anyone noticed Goku call Bardock his name instead of Father? Hmm? As i said before, I would of updated before, but my laptop's an idiot.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Battle of Gods exists in my story, just saying.**

**I don't own a thing! **

Bardock sat down, shocked at everything his son had just told him. Androids? Super saiyan 2, 3? Fusion? Majin Buu? It was all so much to take in. " So Vegeta's not that much of a jerk, huh?" Gine said, sighing. " Super saiyan 3? There's a super saiyan 3?" Bardock asked. " Yep. But that's nothing compared to the Super Saiyan God or fusion, or the potara fusion. It's still nice though, but is a lot of strain on your body.

Drains you like that." Goku clicked his fingers for demonstration. " S-S-Super Saiyan God? I thought ssj 1 was the pinnacle of strength. The Super Saiyan God must of taken your whole life to achieve."

" No, just a day." Bardock's eyes popped. " It's actually quite easy, you need 5 good hearted saiyans and CABOOM! Red hair! You can try it too, but I promised Vegeta that next time he be super saiyan God." Goku shrugged. Gine was smiling at him, while Bardock was speechless, staring at his son. " Oh! You guys have a TV?"

" What's a TV?" They both asked, confused." Um, the black screen? Entertainment?"

" Oh no, this is a worldwide communication system for urgent messages from the King & Queen. It's also for Princes and Princesses, but that never got the chance of actually happening." Bardock informed Goku. " Okay so-" Just then, the screen lit up with the words" **The Queen needs an audience with,**" Then the screen turned red and a line of fire went across the screen. " **PRINCE VEGETA.**" The words came up, then another line of fire revealed " **KAKKOROT.**"

" That's me!" Goku said, looking at the screen in awe. " That means the Queen must speak urgently with you." Gine said. More lines of fire and names came up:

**PRINCESS ARTICHA**

**XELERY**

**PRINCE TARBLE**

**BRAYCA**

**PRINCE VEGETA, PLEASE PICK UP ITEM NO.36752032 **

**PLEASE REPORT TO THE THRONE ROOM ASAP.**

" Who's Brayca? And I thought Vegeta was at the palace?" Goku asked, bewildered. " Well now, he needs to go to the centre."

" Like a mall?"

" A what?"

" A mall? A shopping centre?"

" Oh, we only call it a shopping centre. Mall, sounds... Actually quite nice. " Mall". I love it!" Gine said, walking out to the kitchen, repeating that amazing word. " Bardock, come with. I think everyone should hear about your powers." Bardock followed Goku out. " Powers that suck if you ask me..."

-Royals-

" Eh look, Vegeta! Your mum wants you to get her shopping!"

" Errand boy!" Vegeta was in the common room, somewhere on Planet Vegeta. He had lied before. He didn't want Goku tracking him. " Fuck you, Broady, and your fucking name. And you, Aspara. Your own voice makes you sound like a bitch, so you can't chat." Broady turned red, while Aspara nodded sheepishly. "Now I need to pick up a PV. Anything else you servants have to say?"  
" We'll get you next time, my prince." Broadi said, smirking. " We'll see." Vegeta ran out.

-Royals-

" Thank you all for coming in a necessary time..." Queen Cabae continued. Xelery sighed, a bit annoyed. He still hadn't seen his parents. " Later." Articha whispered. Goku put his hand up, like he was a kid at school. " Yes?"

" Who's Brayca?"

" Oh, that's Bulma. I didn't want any speculations, because any saiyan can tell what a saiyan name is and what's not."

Vegeta casually walked in, like he wasn't late. He was holding a brown box in his right hand." What took you so long?!" Queen Cabae almost shouted. " Browsing- What do you think?! I was looking for this stupid PV!" He almost growled, but said it calmly, for he did respect his mother. " A what?" Goku asked. " A Planet View. Shows you a hologram of all planets in all the quadrants." Bardock said. " Now I know I'm not seeing double. Goku, is he your father?" Bulma asked. " Yep! And I think he could be of help!" Goku chirped. Vegeta rolled his eyes and set the box on the step to the thrones. " Vegeta-"

" Yeah, yeah, I'll set it up." Vegeta kneeled and got to work. Bulma couldn't help but look over at the cutting-edge electronics. " Vegeta, do you need any help? I am a genius you know. I could help you." Vegeta turned around, pulled a face, then continued. _I am a genius you know_, he thought, annoyed. " Done." Vegeta said, uninterested in what he just said. He took off his white gloves and put these really cool gloves on, too cool to describe( they are blue and black though), and stood behind the Queen. " Now we can properly start. As you all know, Planet Vegeta was revived, Vegeta, well go on!"

" Seriously?"

" Do it!" Vegeta put his hand out, and a light shone above the PV. A hologram of a red planet showed up. " Did you know we are on Planet Vegeta?" Vegeta muttered sarcastically. His mother glared at him, then continued. " Now, a very poor part of the universe, the East quadrant, had the least about of galaxies and planets, due to the PTO."

" I didn't destroy all of them...Most. And 2 were by accident." Vegeta mumbled. " Vegeta stop interrupting! Now if my first born would scroll over to the East quadrant..." Vegeta swiped the air, and space stopped in many planets. " You would see that they have all returned."

" So, basically, more planets have been revived?" Bardock asked. " Yes."

" You could of just told us that."

" Well for your information!... Eh... The... Why are you even here?!"

" He can see the future!" Goku said. The room just filled with noise. " Okay, now I know I'm just crazy from boredom."

" Urgh! I could of seen my parents right now!"

" This again! When it's useful, come call me, 'k?"

" I'm telling you, it's true!"

" And the sky just turned green!"

" I wanna call my wife now..."

" SHUT UP! SHUT IT NOW!" Queen Cabae shouted, the room quaking in it's boots at the volume of her voice. " We will talk about this later! Do you know what? This is not a coincidence! What if it wasn't good, but evil that made that wish?"  
" You aren't exactly Miss Goody Two-Shoes of the year either." Xelery said. Cabae narrowed his eyes at him, and his face flushed.

-Royals-

Planet Namek

" H-Have mercy..." The grand Elder cried, tears stinging his eyes as he looked at the petrified children. " No one gets in my way." And the children ceased to move. " You monster ! This will all fall back on you. And I created these fresh dragon balls, if I die, they turn to stone."

" Is that so? Then you'll come with me."

" Only if you promise not to destroy anything else on this planet. Or I'll... I'll commit suicide." The shadowy character let out a laugh. " We'll see if i even make it possible for you to commit suicide."

-Royals-

King Vegeta entered the throne room, limping. Everyone turned towards him, Vegeta snickering. " Looks like I hit you harder than I thought, eh father?" King Vegeta just glared back and went up next to Cabae. He whispered something to her. " Why now?! You always think your silly meetings are more important than mine!" She growled. " Let's continue this later. There's a meeting that's going to go on."

" An hour of my life, wasted." Vegeta grumbled. " You can all leave now, and you-know-who has to come back later." Tarble yawned and walked out, followed by everyone else as King Vegeta uttered those words. " Vegeta, do you have to go back?" Bulma asked his husband. " Yes. " All royal members must be at all meetings, for the whole time." He says. " I didn't really listen to the meetings."

" But you were only a kid when this planet blew up!"

" The rule still applied." Vegeta sighed and ran off, to his old room. Goku and Bardock walked side by side. " So... That wasn't positive F-Bardock." Goku mentioned. " No. But I'll show them. When I've grabbed a hold of my powers, I will be very useful, and not looked down upon." Bardock said, his eye twitching. " You aren't looked down upon! Well maybe by Vegeta, but he looks down at everyone he hates. Which is everyone he doesn't know, but he does look down at people he does know. Like Yamcha-" Everyone had left, leaving Goku alone, scratching his forehead. " Huh?..."


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm giving this chapter a title:**

**WHAT?!**

**Their will be two "WHAT?!"s in this chapter. This week, if my laptop doesn't abandon me, I will be adding more chapters than usual(before my laptop malfunctioned) 'cus I got a week's break from school. YAY!**

King Kai was absolutely shocked at what he just found out. Planet Namek. The kai used his powerful antennas and followed the disturbance. " Such an evil entity... I sense great power deep within him. Such evil power. Not even Goku-"

" King Kai! You should tell Goku and Vegeta instead of giving a speech!" Gregory said, flying into the Kai's view. "Shut up Gregory. I need to... Tell Goku and Vegeta, yes! I have such a brilliant mind!"

-Royals-

" This is nice." Bulma said. Her head was leaning on Vegeta's shoulder. She was clutching his muscled arm as her own. They were sitting on the bed of Vegeta's old room, in a now broken silence. " Hn." Vegeta replied. " We haven't had any time together since we got here and that's all you can say?"

" Hn."

" Is there someone else?!" Bulma blurted out. Vegeta was surprised, you could see it on his face. " Of course not! What is wrong with you?! I would never cheat on you!" Vegeta shouted back. He regained his composure and frowned at her. " Why would you think that?"

" Your mother told me that you had planned suitors for your marriage to pick out, and you haven't really been paying so much attention to me and-"

" Bulma, not everything is about you! I haven't been to my own home planet for most of my life. I've just wanted to do things, alone." Bulma looked up at her husband, while he closed his eyes. " And you still love me, right?"

" Yes, yes. Yada yada you too." Bulma smiled, knowing what he meant. "Then come on! You have to prepare; you have a meeting."

-Royals-

The throne room had been converted. The big space of the hall was now filled with chairs, and bustling saiyans. Five images were high above, on the wall. From left to right was pictures of the royal family: Tarble, Cabae, King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta, and Articha. The front of the immense room had five thrones, the middle one bigger than the others. Each throne had a colour of jewel. " Why are we coming again?" Goku asked Bulma, or Bardock, basically anyone who would answer." I want to see what a meeting here is like. This is more like an assembly." Bulma said in awe.

" Yes, to you. To us though, this is a meeting." Bardock mentioned.

" Oh, look! It's Vegeta as a kid!" Goku pointed up. " It can't be! Vegeta said himself a saiyan's hair never changes. I find it hard to believe he would cut of his own fringe?!" Bulma said curiously.

" Good point. Could you imagine Vegeta with a fringe, though? I have imagined many things, like a Satan fusion... But this? No way. I just can't." Goku said.

Bulma was tossed about in the crowd, Goku managing to grab her and drag her through to the front. They had to wait quite a while for anything to actually happen. Then, three people entered. Vegeta walked straight to the throne second to right with the blue jewels, right under his picture. Tarble went to the far left one, green jewels. Articha practically skipped to her red-jewelled throne, in the far right next to Vegeta." Where's Cabae? Oh, and King Vegeta?" Bulma wondered aloud. " It's what we call the traffic lights. When the royal siblings come in, it means to sit down(red). When Queen Cabae comes in, it means to shut up(orange). When King Vegeta finally comes, it's time for everyone to stand, and at his order, everyone sits and the meeting begins(green)." Bardock explained. As he said this, all the saiyans began sitting down. " Sit down, morons!" Someone called out. They did so, a bit embarrassed. Vegeta stared coldly forward at nothing, folding his arms.

Goku stared up at him, wondering what he was thinking. He closed his eyes, hoping to speak telepathically. He instantly hit a wall, that he found hard to overcome. Vegeta winced, and growled in the bustle of noise. _What?_

_Oh hey Vegeta!_

_Did you have to push in like that?!_

_There was a wall!_

_FOR A REASON!_

_Chill, I just wanna talk._

_Chill...About what, Kakkorot?_

_What's this all about?_

_Father just lost his ring again, probably. To be honest, it's never that important. Unless things have changed... I doubt that._

Then Queen Cabae entered, and the room fell silent. She went to the throne with silver jewels. Seconds later, his majesty appeared, and everyone stood up, including the royals. " As the ruler of Planet Vegeta, I demand you sit." They all sat. " As you know, Frieza has been defeated by a mysterious force,"_A trillion years ago! And I, nor Trunks are mysterious._Goku thought. " The Planet Trade Organization was abandoned, with no leader to take control. Now that we are all in the world of living, I plan to take over PTO and rule the universe! For our people, we take back what was ours!"

" WHAT?!" Vegeta blurted out. He nearly choked at the thought of his father... " You can't be serious!" Goku shouted, standing up. " You do realise, what happened to our planet! It was devastating! You weren't even alive to talk about it! And you wanna go and do the same to all those other planets? Are you mad?!" Vegeta was about to explode. " You have to demolish every trace of PTO. Or you'll bring harm to the universe!" Goku said, very loudly. " And why should I listen to you, scum of a third-class warrior. And my son, you will obey me. I wasn't asking, I was telling."

" You can't, I won't let you." Vegeta said coldly. Bulma was speechless, while Bardock focused. He might get to see a super saiyan today.

"_Goku! It's urgent! Planet Namek is no more! Someone's taken Planet Namek's dragon balls, and the elder hostage! He is completely evil. If he succeeds, we'll be doomed for centuries to come_! _He could even rival the God of Destruction if you let him slip!_" King Kai shouted down at Goku. " WHAT?!" Everyone stared at Goku like he was a weirdo. " Who's your imaginary friend, moron!"

A fight broke out as soon as Vegeta uppercut his father. Everyone fought everyone. Bulma frantically hid in an empty corner, so as to not to not get in the crossfire. Ki beams flew everywhere. Goku didn't have time for this. He didn't want to hurt anyone, but he needed to find out more with King Kai. He needed to know who, no what this evil was. In his saiyan way, he was really ki formed around him, and his hair picked up and slowly turned yellow. The crowd stood back in fear, scouters going off everywhere, most exploding. " Vegeta! It's urgent! This can wait!"

" Why-"

" Never mind why! We need to go now! RIGHT NOW!" The room silenced. " Argh... Fine." Vegeta also transformed. " T-The legendary super saiyan!" King Vegeta said, astonished. " So you get it then. I am stronger than you in every fucking way possible." Vegeta smirked, almost evilly.

"Vegeta , put your hand on my shoulder." he did so and with the help of his own forehead and two fingers, Goku used Instant Transmission and they disappeared in the blink of an eye.

**I am going to be writing another story as well as this one. It's a B/V fanfic, my favourite couple. If I write another one it will probably be about Gohan and Videl, or Goku and Chichi, but then it would go right back to Bulma and Vegeta. That's just what happens to me and my typing fingers.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Now, what happens next? Beats me, I don't even know myself what happens at the end. That's how I do things. I don't own anything that has to do with DBZ, except the storyline, and my OCs.**

**Note: Steroids is Stericks.**

Trunks was annoyed. At everything, especially his parents. How could they leave him like that? He was their son goddamn it! Krillin frowned at the boy. " You are acting kinda selfish right now if you ask me."

" Well no one asked you." Trunks mumbled back. " Do you want to stay with me, Trunks? There's a little more space, since my husband still hasn't come back, without a word either..." Chichi said, her hands curling into fists. They were currently at the Son's house, while Capsule Corp was meanwhile being repaired. " I don't know Mrs Son..."

" You could play with Goten-" Trunks ran out the house then dumped his suitcase on the floor when he came back. " Where do I sleep?"

-Royals-

" Why are we on King Kai's planet?" Vegeta asked. " I don't know if I heard correctly, but I think King Kai said something about an evil that could be as powerful as the God of Destruction, and it scares me."

" God of Destruction... God of Destruction. G-God of Destruction?!" Vegeta said, and his eye twitched. " Let it sink in Vegeta, because I need you two to fully understand the situation. We need a well thought-out plan." The muscular men turned to see King Kai. " So it's true then?" Goku asked. " Unfortunately, yes."

" Never get a fucking break..." Vegeta growled. " So, who is it?" Goku asked, completely ignoring Vegeta's comment. " I... I don't know. He's of a different kind of life form entirely from any species in the known universe. It could be he was trapped like Majin Buu. The thing is-"

" You don't know how he was released in the first place." Vegeta finished his sentence. King Kai nodded. " P-Planet Namek?" Goku asked.

" He destroyed it, completely."

" Someone has to tell Dende and Piccolo." Goku said, aggressively and sadly at the same time. " Who cares about them! Once again, the whole universe is in danger, and we aren't powerful enough!" Vegeta shook his fist at his long-time rival. " No, we'll get through this Vegeta. We always do. We just need something that could match the God of Destruction's power, and we're golden!" _And we're golden! Baka. _Vegeta thought, irritated. " Where is he now?" Vegeta asked. " Let me check..." The Kai focused, his antennas lighting up. Where is that beast?

-Royals-

Xelery slammed the double doors open to the throne room. " What's this I hear about the PTO?!" Articha had her foot on a defeated man's chest. She took it off and stared at him. " And where have you been?"

" Doing science stuff. Duh." Everyone was on the floor, except the strongest. King Vegeta was pale, while the Queen was just shaking her head. _Why did I marry him in the first place? Oh yeah, because he's the King and I love him._ The Queen rolled her eyes. " The meeting is over! Get your sorry asses up of my clean floor and leave!" She pointed and they all walked out past Xelery, most of them moaning in pain. " Vegeta... Explain. Explain before I do something bad to you." The Queen didn't cut her gaze from the King. " We could have more power than ever before! It would be a dream come true for all of us!"

" Lies! Achieving the super saiyan form would be a dream come true for all of us! The PTO being revived, would be a nightmare." Bardock said, wiping sweat off his face. " No, look. My son teaches everyone how to become a super saiyan, we have a super saiyan army, no one can defeat us, we take over all the planets."

" What is wrong with you?! Are you taking drugs? Are you pulling weight in my palace?!" Queen Cabae was red-faced, and her slender arms were tightly crossed. " I didn't know saiyans also had the problem of drugs on their planet." Bulma said, dusting herself off. " Where...? Never mind. Yes, some saiyans like to cheat in their training and take stericks." Bardock said, sighing. " Maybe that's-"

" It's not." Bulma said. " You know how to achieve the super saiyan form?" Everyone turned towards her. " Well Vegeta once told me the basics-"

" How do you know my son?" Everyone held their breath. " Shit... No one told him." Xelery cursed under his breath. " I heard that! I may not be a youth, but my ears still have sensitive hearing! Who is she?!" He pointed an accusing finger at her, and she fell on the floor, from the force of that angry finger. " This is not going to be pretty..." Tarble whispered. " She's Vegeta's...Um, how do i put this? Mate. There we go." Bardock said through the silence. To be honest, he couldn't give a shit about whether King Vegeta was angry or not. " You mean to say...my son bred with a complete... Weakling?" Bulma was hurt. Sure, she couldn't fight, but does that mean she's a weakling? She's super smart, but no one seems to care about that, not even her own husband. " Well, ugh..." Cabae had taken a liking to Bulma, she didn't want to see anything happen to her. " You've ruined our bloodline. You and Tarble-"

" What do I have to do with this?!" Art rolled her eyes at him. " Your wife's head is so shiny you could mistake it for a bowling ball."

" That's my wife you're talking about!"

" You can't even hit me Tarble, so don't try it." Tarble looked down in defeat. " How'd he even know about her?"

" Anyone could hear you're " I love you Gure!" Song an hour ago."

" ENOUGH! You don't even look one bit like a saiyan! You look so frail. And I bet you cry easily. Pathetic." He grasped her neck, and held her in the air. Everyone tensed. Even if they were more powerful than the King, his grip was legendary throughout the planet, and rarely broken. " I'll show you what a real saiyan is." He sped out of the room. " Well this is some messed up shit-"

" Shut up Tarble." Xelery growled, flying after the rampaging King, followed by everyone else. " Bulma..."

-Royals-

Grave danger is going to befall all of the universe, when he makes his wish. Everyone, everywhere, will be in peril, and no one would be able to stop him. Unless...That is if two people, two saiyans stopped him. Two saiyans that would go beyond the limit, beyond even... Beyond even the God of Destruction. They, and they alone would be a force to be reckoned with. And, pray tell, what are those saiyans' names? Goku, and Vegeta.

**And CABOOM! How was that?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Okay, now I really can't think of anything to say. I don't own a damn thing, so you can't boss me.**

Bulma tried to take up as much air as she could before she was ducked again. The tears wouldn't stop spilling over the black water on her face. She coughed out the disgusting water. She felt numb, and wet. " A saiyan's hair is black. Do you hear me?! Not this filthy blue!" King Vegeta yelled in her clogged-up ear. She just choked, trying to pry his hands off her head. He pushed her face into the water again, letting the black dye encircle her hair.

-Royals-

" Damn it! He's gone to one of his secret places!" Cabae growled, kicking a rock. They were in a wasteland, where they had lost the King's tracks. " Let's use a scouter."

" That's not possible. His energy is not readable when my husband decides to hide." Cabae replied to Xelery, worried. He raised an eyebrow at her. " I have emotions!" She snapped at him. " Vegeta and Goku can sense energy." Tarble pointed out. Art just glared at him, and he shrugged. " Um, do you see Kakkorot? Do you see Vegeta? Does that juicy bit of info help us in any way Tarble? Does it?!" She screamed at him. " Everyone calm down. If we are going to find them, we have to think rationally." Bardock calmly said. " I recall that you thought you could see into the future. I'd call that irrational thinking." Cabae retorted. " So is threatening your own husband to get your son here, who I might add, is very capable of taking care of himself!" Xelery shouted at the Queen. " You all doubt me and my powers! You haven't even tried to let me explain!" Bardock sneered at them. An argument broke out( not fighting) and Tarble just stared blankly at them all, as a spectator. " Shouldn't we be trying to find the King and-"

" Shut up Tarble!" They all said in unison. Tarble sighed, and flew off to the most logical places his father would hide.

-Royals-

Vegeta didn't feel right all of a sudden. Something in his gut that something was off. He sat down on the grass, as not to get dizzy as his head kept spinning. " Vegeta, are you okay?"

" I'm fine." He muttered back. Goku knew Vegeta never really told the extent on his injuries from experience. " What's wrong?"

" Kakkorot, take me back. I have to see Bulma."

" But Vegeta, can't it wait?! I still have to talk to King Kai! I'm sure whatever you have to speak to her about isn't that important." Then Goku turned back to his conversation. Vegeta glared daggers at Goku's head. _There's a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. And it won't go away..._ His ki slowly formed around him, but it was much... Darker than usual. Vegeta stared at the floor like he wanted to kill it, his eyes were filled with raging emotion. " I'm sensing evil energy. V-Vegeta?" King Kai stuttered. Wasn't Vegeta now a good person? "Vegeta? What's going on?" Goku asked. " Just take me back Kakkorot. Bulma's in trouble." Goku shot a concerned look at him, then transported them to Planet Vegeta.

-Royals-

" Here we are- Wait up! Vegeta!" Goku called out. He was actually quite surprised at the speed the now Super Vegeta was flying at. _Is he surpassing me again? That means Bulma might of been slapped._ He transformed and flew after Vegeta.

" This has to be it." Tarble whispered to the others. They had settled their dispute and followed Tarble, using Xelery's scouter. Cabae blasted the wall apart, just in time to see a blur of anger go right past them. " Oh my gosh! What was that?" Articha asked. Bardock looked about. There they were, King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta throwing ki blasts at King Vegeta( massive ones) and a very pale saiyan? No, not a saiyan, she had blue eyes. " Bulma? Cabae asked, in disbelief. Bulma burst into tears, fresh tears. " I'LL KILL YOU!" Vegeta shrieked as he punched his father, in super saiyan 2 form. Xelery didn't seem very surprised at his anger, or Goku landing seconds later. He ran over to Vegeta and locked him in a full Nelson. " What?! Kakkorot let go of me!"

" Not until you promise not to hurt your father!" Vegeta stayed silent for a while. No way could he promise that. " Vegeta..."

" Fuck you Kakkorot. I'm sending this prick to his grave!" Vegeta struggled in Goku's grip, who had to admit to himself, that it's very hard to keep Vegeta under grips. " You'd regret it after!"

" Nope."

" Not even if the sky started blowing bubbles?"

" Not even if the sky started blowing bubbles!" Vegeta repeated what Goku had asked, then stop struggling and turned to look at him. " Blowing bubbles? Really?"

" Yeah..."

" You're a complete moron." Goku smiled, ignoring the comment. His stupidity seemed to of snapped Vegeta out of his blinding rage. Vegeta got out of Goku's hold, and dusted himself off." I gotta admit Vegeta. You scared me for a second. I knew you had a temper but that was insane." Goku said. " I haven't been that angry since Gohan took my dragon ball on Namek." Vegeta replied calmly, patting his shoulders. " What about-"

" He's not worth it. He will never be worth it." Vegeta snarled, giving his father a dirty look. His hard expression softened slightly as he looked at his wife. Her hair was now a jet black, and her face has dried black lines streamed all over it. " ...The fuck?!"

-Royals-

Everyone was in the common room of the Royal Palace. Raven-haired Bulma was sitting next to Vegeta, weeping on his shoulder. Cabae was there, and so was Goku and Art. Xelery walked in, with a lady with some of his features. " Who's that?"

" My mother. One of the greatest scientists on Planet Vegeta. She found out why the dye in Bulma's hair won't come out." Xelery grinned. " It's quite extraordinary really. The dye isn't a dye at all. It's a fusion of Orlen and Myciose. These molecules are like a solid, they are packed closely together like a liquid, so any real liquid like water, or a cleaning substance wouldn't work. I'm afraid her hair will stay that way for a while." Everyone( including Vegeta) gasped. " But she's not Bulma without her Bulma hair! Which is blue!" Goku said. Bulma wept even louder. " Well then fix it." Vegeta simply said. " Of course, Prince Vegeta. Do you mind if I take Bulma with me? I need to make a few tests to make an antidote." Vegeta nodded. Bulma blinked up at Vegeta and locked eyes with him. _Go for it,_ is what they said. A watery smile was seen. Bulma stood up and followed Xelery and his mother out. _His eyes are always so reassuring..._

" So, what now?" Art asked. " Well, me and Vegeta still need to think up a plan for how to defeat this new enemy, so we can retrieve the dragon balls and wish Planet Namek back." Goku said. Just as he said that, many saiyans had come into the common room. It became crowded and someone elbowed Vegeta in the gut. Vegeta wasn't in the mood to insult them, so he pushed the whole crowd over like a bunch of skittles, with only his index finger. " Vegeta! Why did you do that?!" Cabae asked him, trying not to laugh. " I got elbowed. I don't like getting elbowed." Vegeta calmly said. " Uh, Prince Vegeta! I'm sooo sorry. I'll watch what I do! Please don't kill me!" The woman said rather hastily. " God, why do they always think I'll kill them?! Why did everyone come here in the first place?"  
" Haven't you heard? Someone is hacking into our communication system to send a live message through. The common room has the biggest screen so everyone came here." She replied. " Where is the screen?" Goku asked. " It's the black wall that's REALLY shiny that's north of you." Tarble pointed out. " Oh yeah."

" Queen Cabae! Should we let the transmission through?" Someone who came in asked. " Let it, as long as no virus will interrupt the system." She replied. Then the screen lit up.

_**Fellow beings of the universe, I am Lycodor. Remember my face, because in the new days of time, I will be otherwise known as your universal leader. And how, per say, will I be able to do that? By eliminating the strongest. I am not aware of where this God of Destruction is, but I will start small first. I want Son Goku. He was a saiyan raised on Earth, and has currently disappeared from where I last tracked him, Planet Vegeta. And yes, I revived many planets like his home planet. But I'm not finished yet. I want Prince Vegeta too. He is the Prince of a race called saiyans, and he also disappeared from my view. Both of these warriors are too resilient for my liking, too courageous, too strong. I want a pile of their bodies by tomorrow. And if you don't come to me, I have some motivation for you. Like, I kidnapped your whole family. Strong, to weak. If you don't approach me and stop being the cowards you are, I will obtain Gine, Bardock, Articha, Tarble, Cabae, Bulma and King Vegeta himself. If I do not see even a hair from these two men, I'll send my army to every planet. Who was I kidding? That was a complete lie, they're already being sent out. I hope to see you, Goku and Vegeta, soon. How should I end it, I bid you farewell? I bid you adieu? No, this is better: I bid you your doom. **_

" Shit... I can't lie, that was kinda impressive." Bardock breathed. Everyone was silent. " "I bid you your doom"? Who says that?"

" Shut up Tarble!"

**This one seems a lot longer. I myself would call it a special, since the enemy, Lycodor( Lie-co-door) has finally been introduced, I haven't described how he looks and he kidnapped mostly everyone, but friends. But something did happen to the friends though, but I won't tell. Next chapter, Bardock will actually be important.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I haven't updated for a while! Well to me; it feels like FOREVER.**

**I want to make one thing clear: I hold no resentment for any of the DBZ characters. Not even Yamcha, who I realise people do hate (it's a matter of opinion). Tarble I do not hate. I just realised that it could be a regular thing for people to tell him to shut up. King Vegeta, I don't hate him. I just thought Vegeta might hate his guts, but like him deep within. I mean, Vegeta never thought to call himself King( even if it was a dead race) Respect, that's what I call it. I just realised something: I don't own anything. No, I knew that before.**

Gine was eating what she called a snack, which is probably just over 5 average meals for a human. She had to soothe her worries with food. That message was really... exciting? "Damn saiyan blood."Then her second son appeared. " Kakkorot! What are you doing here? "

" So you're okay?"

" I'm fine. Is it because of that transmission?"

" Yes... Lycodor seems to know so much about me and where I am, but I didn't even know about him a day ago!"

" Look Kakkorot, Goku. It doesn't matter if he knows all about you. He doesn't really know _all_ about you. You show that monster he can't mess with the universe, or our family!" Gine growled. " I won't let you down, mother!" Goku smiled, putting two fingers on his head and disappeared to Earth.

-Royals-

_Lycodor landed his ship on Planet Earth. He smirked, he had landed right near his targets. He was in a forest, with a small house. He kicked the door down, and a woman washing the dishes looked up in fear. " Hello, Chichi."_

_" Who-" He sent a weird, but very strong shockwave through her, and she collapsed onto the floor, eyes open. "Mum? What did you do? How come I didn't sense you coming?! What did you do to my mother?!"_

_" My, my. You ask a lot of dumb questions."_

_"I'll kill you!"A young man had just come down the stairs, absolutely shocked at the stuff he saw. "Gohan."Lycodor evilly smiled and sent the same shockwave at him. He collapsed just like his mother, eyes open. " Now, where's the brat?"Lycodor pushed the curtain back to the window, and saw a child flying out of the house, in super saiyan form. " You can't run." In seconds he had reached the child. " Where are you going, Trunks?"The boy stiffened and glared daggers at Lycodor. He went back to base form. " Nowhere with you! Goten, fuse now!" Another boy came out and" Fu-sion HA!" They merged into one being. " Gotenks isn't afraid of anyone. I'm going to take you down." _

_" Nice going kids, tricking me. I forgot Goku had a second failure. No matter." He sent the shockwave again, and in super saiyan 3 form, Gotenks fought hard against the shockwaves. But, it wasn't enough. The shockwaves circled around the boy, and they defused and collapsed on the floor, eyes open. " Nice, now I'm taking all of you with me as bait."_

_Gohan woke up, to feel very uncomfortable. He was tied to a wall, with unfamiliar metal. He was only able to turn his head, to see his mother, his brother and Trunks also tied to the wall. " Welcome back to the living. You are currently on Planet Maymor. Their metal is the hardest in the universe, you may recognise it from when you tried to slice it with the Z sword. I don't know if you'd rather call it stone, I don't really care." Gohan snarled at the man, and his eyes widen as he looked on the floor. " The-"_

_" Yes, the Earth's and Namekian dragon balls. Once I have eliminated your father and Vegeta, I will make my wishes on the balls, to 1: Restore my power to what it was before Bills striped me of my true powers, and 2: Be immortal!" Chichi woke up and screamed. Then-_

Bardock opened his eyes. " What the hell happened?!" Cabae was frowning at him. Articha smirked. " See! I told you! He just needed a whacking across the head!"

" Are you okay? You just screamed, then closed your eyes! I thought you were dead!" Tarble said. " I had a vision-"

" We don't have time for this! Don't make excuses for dozing off at a very important time!" Cabae shouted at him. " I saw a vision and it come help us!" Bardock shouted back. " Let him speak. We need all the help we can get." Vegeta said, and snickered when Bardock shot him a curious look. " Just take it. It'll probably be the only time I'll acknowledge that you actually exist." Bardock grimly nodded. " I know where Lycodor is. On planet Maymor."

" Planet Maymor? That's where the hardest materials are made! That's all the way in the South part of the universe! Shit!" Art said. " He'll probably have us cornered by then." Cabae continued.

" It would take at least 2 weeks to get there... Maybe we could improve the pods?" Vegeta said aloud. " It is possible... But our technology is already highly advanced. Finding another way to improve the hyper galactic engine wouldn't be possible in less than a week." Bardock mentioned. Everyone scowled in unison. " Maybe I could be of help." Everyone turned towards the feminine voice.

-Royals-

" Maybe I could help." Everyone turned to see Xelery's mother at the door. " But first... May I present the new and improved Bulma Briefs!" Bulma walked in, with a sexy stride, and stood in the middle of the room. She had the under-layer shirt of the saiyan armour on, with tight black trousers and feminine alien heels, made especially for her, which were awesome( it has to be said)! " Bulma, your hair is blue again!" Tarble said, astonished. " Not bad." Vegeta smirked at his smiling wife. " Bulma's new look isn't as important as the dilemma we're in! All she did was wash her hair!"

" Shut up Tarble!" Bulma and Vegeta both snapped. " Killed that vibe... What were you saying before?" Articha asked.

" Before our planet blew up, I was currently working on more efficient pods. Thankfully, me and my husband's progress on the project was revived along with us. My son is currently finishing the second pod's panel."

" Second?"

-Royals-

Goku slowly opened the door. He didn't sense anyone's energy, so he had come from the a forest with wild animals, to his surprise. It creaked opened. He walked into his home, and it was bare. " So it's true..." His eyes widened as he saw the water flooding the kitchen. He walked in and turned off the taps. Goku didn't want to believe it. His family were gone. Chichi. Gohan. Goten. He even knew that Trunks couldn't escape Lycodor. " He'll pay." Goku tried to feel someone's energy. Anyone's energy. " He never said he took friends... Where are they?"

He had searched everywhere, three times at least. Maybe he hoped if he came back again, all the humans would magically appear. But alas, no one, no where. Just animals." Ghost towns! I don't even see one person! Oh god, what has Lycodor done?!"He transported himself back to Planet Vegeta, a extremely worried look on his face.

-Royals-

Goku appeared in the room everyone was in. Vegeta looked in his direction." Finally! We have to make plans, fast!"

" They're all gone..."

" Now I think I have a foolproof plan-"

" Our families, our friends..."

" Kakkorot? Are you even listening?!" Vegeta growled at Goku. Goku just seemed to sad and angry at the time. " Moron- HEY! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR DAMN REALISATIONS, GOT THAT?!" Vegeta shook his shoulders really violently. Earth people-violently, not Saiyan people-violently. Goku was still sulking and raging. Vegeta, keep "sub-consciously" in mind, punched him in the face. " Re- OW! Vegeta, why the heck would you do that?!"

" Are you sane once more? Hmm? Because I have a plan, and if you've turned Looney, you'll botch it all up! Am I clear?"

" Yep. Wow Vegeta. You always have a plan."

" Courtesy of the thing in my head called a _brain._ " He smirked and turned his attention over to Xelery's mother. " What is your name?"

" Oh, um, Lattile."

" Okay, Lattile. When I was 8 years old, I heard a shape shifting chip had been made. Any form you want? Is that true?"

" Yes Prince Vegeta, it is true! Several have been made actually, and all but three were stolen in an attempt to escape Frieza's clutches. One of the chips, however, is too drained of power to last only 2 hours, and we don't have the materials we once had to restore it's power in our limited time." If you were Bulma, you would of realised how Vegeta instantly brightened. " Good! Now I know this will work for the time being. One more question, Lattile. How do these chips work?"

" Oh, of course. You have to gather data from a dead being, please remember they have to be DEAD, by pressing the chip onto the victim's cheek. But know this, Prince Vegeta, there most be no trace of the original body, or the chip will malfunction with the result of thinking there are clones. Then you simply place in your left ear, like an earring."

" Intriguing... Okay. Now, everyone in this room has a job in my most magnificent plan-"

" So humble."

" Shut up Tarble! Let your big, stronger-than-you brother finish."

" How about I don't?"

" How about I rip your head off!" Vegeta retorted, sneering. It was more of a statement than a question. Articha put her hand around Tarble's mouth, as he struggled in her tough grip. Art gave Vegeta the heads-up to continue. " Now, me and Kakkorot need to save the universe and retrieve our kidnapped families. We can't just waltz in there so..."

-Royals-

"... And there it is! Problem solved. I trust that you all agree to my plan. Actually I don't care if you agree or not, I'll force you to do it if I have to."

" You've got to kidding me Vegeta! Argh, this is the spirit bomb all over again..."

" My plan is amazing Kakkorot!"

" It's so complicated, complex. Could we pull it off?"

" Oh please. The Prince of Saiyans always pulls it off." Vegeta snorted, his eyes full of raw determination.

**Now, you might already know what part of the plan is. That's right. PART. The next chapters will spread out the plan, slowly. Hope you come back next time to read it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**R&R! I don't own DBZ.**

Goku felt future regret that he knew he was going to feel later. " Why are you still standing here? HELLO? Just go and do it already! We need them!" Goku rolled his eyes at Vegeta. Vegeta just glared back. Goku sighed, then finally transported away. " Good. Now go and get the chips, Lattile."

" Already on it, my prince!" She did a little bow and skipped off. " Now, is everyone here? Xelery...Articha...Mother...Bardock...Excess people I chose...Tarble- Tarble why are you here?"

" Because my part in this is way off! And besides-"

" Shut up Tarble! You should go their early so we know you're in place, okay?"

" But-"

" LEAVE Tarble." Vegeta pointed to the door. Tarble growled, then stomped out. " So unfair! Bastard of a big brother-"  
" I HEARD THAT!" Tarble fled.

-Royals-

Goku transported to the closest planet he could detect. He looked about. It was a warzone; Lycodor's army versus the home-planet people. " W-Wow. They can't win, there are too many of Lycodor's soldiers. I could ruin the whole plan if Lycodor realises I'm here. I guess... I won't interfere much." Goku charged through, and grabbed two soldiers about to kill an innocent, alien child. He threw them into a wall, smashing them right into it. " I always try to forgive, but I have to kill you two. Then I'll kill Vegeta for making me do this. Jokes. But i will be annoyed at him." He powered into a super saiyan, his eyes turned teal, his hair yellow. " I have to make sure it doesn't disintegrate them with the power of the blast. KAMEHAME..."His hands, which he had been brought to his right side, exploded with blue energy as he shot them forward. " HA!" The scene was almost quiet as Goku rushed over and checked the two bodies. " Still alive? What to do...?"

" He frowned, and gently tapped their necks, snapping them instantly. Goku shuddered at what he just did. " This better work, or I won't be able to sleep for a very long while." He grabbed their hands and placed two fingers on his forehead.

-Royals-

Everyone was in the training room now. Vegeta smirked; he made the rules now. " Unless you're Xelery or Articha, sit the fuck down!" Moans and groans were heard as the group sat on the seats in the corner of the room. They were now spectators. Gine entered. " Why was I asked-"

" Just sit down with the others, I haven't got all day." Vegeta said with gritted teeth. Gine silently nodded and sat down on the bench in the corner with the others, next to her husband. Everyone seemed excited, while she didn't even know why she was here. " Now, come here Art." Articha raised an eyebrow, but followed what he said. Vegeta grabbed her and wrapped his arm around her neck, tight. " Vegeta! Let go!"

" No." He said simply, and squeezed Art's neck a little tighter. Xelery looked towards him in shock. " V-Vegeta?! Stop it!"

" Didn't you hear me before? No. Becoming a super saiyan is based on total anger. So you need a little...motivation to get to an acceptable angry state."

"...What?"

" Here's how it goes, my friend. Within the next 3 and a half hours, you either turn into a super saiyan, or she dies."  
" WHAT?!" Art squealed, struggling. Xelery's eyes widen simultaneously. " But you wouldn't, not to your own sister! That's ruthless!"

" And what am I then? Make no mistake, I may have a family and shit, but I still won't kill without hesitation. Heck, I killed my own partner! But I have to admit, he was annoying." Vegeta laughed a very evil laugh( who knew he could still do that?)

" Vegeta! How dare you-"

" Stay out of this mother! SIT DOWN!" Vegeta growled at Cabae. She sat down, hands shaking. He had never said anything like _that_ to could do nothing. Her son was stronger than everyone in the room put together. Xelery's hands turned into fists. They shook with emotion. " C'mon Vegeta. Just let her go. She's your sister. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

" Yes. Bait." Xelery practically spit fire. Vegeta smirked in response.

-Royals-

" Are you sure they're dead?"

" I um, snapped their necks."  
" Good." Lattile smiled sheepishly at Goku. He smiled back, shakily. " Okay, so here are the chips." They were red, but otherwise, normal looking microchips. Lattile kneeled down and pressed it onto the alien's cheeks. " I recognise their kind. Purple skin, green lips, claw-like fingers. Why would they join Lycodor? They are genuinely good people."

" Maybe they didn't just "join". Now I feel bad for killing them! The horror!" Goku whispered. " You know, their eyes look weird, very...distant."

"...Because they're dead?"

"Maybe. Uh...There! It's done. Now we wait until Vegeta's finished doing what he said he was gonna do." Goku nodded.

-Royals-

Bardock had been reading Xelery's power level with a scouter, as the minute's passed by. It was rising very dramatically. " Glad I got an updated one. 2.8 million...3.6 million...4.2-insane power." He breathed. " You know, Xelery. Since the first time I went to Earth, you've been travelling with Art, right? You've must have gotten...close. Really close to her recently. Shame, you could of known her so much more..." Xelery's angry eyes flickered a strange, definitely not black colour. " Yeah, after she finally stays still, I guess you could bury her, or I can just blow her to bits for you. Then I'll find your parents. They can have two neat little graves next to her-" THWAP. Vegeta hit the wall. He stepped out, like nothing had happened, and Articha dropped to the floor. " IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKING LUNGS OUT!" Xelery sneered at Vegeta. Vegeta just snickered. " Have you looked in the mirror? I'd say, I did you a favour. Unless you wanna fight me. Then you want a death wish." Xelery growled, looking towards the other saiyans. They were in disbelief. One had passed out on the floor. Bardock's scouter had exploded. Xelery's eyes widened. He pulled down his fringe, to see it was blonde. The energy around him was immense, but it was normal in his state. He had reached the super saiyan form." I feel so much powerful... I don't know if i can handle it.I'm still angry at you. Actually, livid." Xelery glared daggers at Vegeta, who snorted. " Oh please, Xelery. I know you've already forgiven me."

"...Shut up."

" Hehe. Stay in that form. I don't want you to lose it." Xelery nodded, sneaked a glimpse at Articha, then sat down. " Now, Art, it's your turn. I won't beat your "boyfriend" up. I just want you to imagine him dying at the hands of...Frieza. Yeah, let's go with someone you know."

" But I don't have a-" Vegeta looked at her, then Xelery, then raised his eyebrows, with a smug look on his face. Art realised and turned red like a tomato. She got up and skidded to a halt in front of her brother. " Please don't say anything! He doesn't know I like him!" She whispered frantically.

" Kind of a one-sided relationship, don't you think?"

" Shh! Keep your voice down! He might hear!" She hissed." Frankly, they can all hear. Saiyan hearing? Ring a bell?"

" I know, so don't mention names! But, I thought you wouldn't approve! Most boys I knew when I was 5 disappeared. We were just friends Vegeta!"

" Who said it was my fault they suddenly disappeared?" Art just gave him a Don't-lie-I-know-you-did-it look. " Fine, yes. They weren't worthy of the throne. Or a plastic chair. Either way, he is better than all of them put together . I know him, he isn't like some bastard saiyans."

" Really? Wow! I'm so-"

" You're acting like a child! WE ARE WASTING TIME! Now, imagine we're on planet F573B4, where you were when this planet blew up. It's bloody, dead bodies everywhere, and only you, him and Frieza are left..."

-Royals-

Lycodor was very agitated. He fidgeted in his freshly-made _throne._" HEMER!" A blue-faced alien, with a big black L on the top-right of his clothing, came in from the far left of the room. " Yes, sire?"

" How long has it been now? Be specific!"

" 2 days, 7 hours, 6 minutes, 5...6..7 seconds sire."

" ARGH! I should of said 24 hours! Are the dragon balls safe?"

" Yes sire. I am still protecting them."

" See that you do! Now OUT!"

" Yes, sire." Hemer silently left. Lycodor sighed. He was a very impatient being. His spiky, deep purple tail flashed pure lightning. The building shook, but it's material did not falter in staying put. " Heh, Hard material indeed. This planet will come to use when making impenetrable armour. Yes, i will make my growing army invincible. HEMER! How long has it been now?"

-Royals-

After completing _half_ of the contents of Vegeta's genius plan, it's dead of night. And even warriors need sleep. Everyone had something vital to do, whether it be big or small of a job. They all turned in for the night, they need all the energy they can get tomorrow.

**Okay, so Xelery turning into a super saiyan in and 3 and a half hours kinda is a stretch. Well...it's MY story. But I'll make it convincing. And THWAP, is a noise obviously, and is a slap. Xelery BITCH-SLAPPED Vegeta into the wall!Now, then next chapter will have skipped 5 days, because the others had a longer time transforming( except Bardock,7 hours). Lycodor finally has enough and decides to retaliate. Nothing else will be skipped, I promise! And also, the next chapters will be focused on Goku and Vegeta, in their disguises. I don't really have an idea to write about what happens in those 5 days or anything else, so yeah...bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**I've returned, and to me it has felt like A LOOOONG TIME. I had several exams and was banished from any type of technology. I felt like I was dying.**

**Now the super duo are not going back to Planet Vegeta for a long time! What's with the super saiyans?( that question will not be answered). This chapter I think is a bit longer than other ones.R&R! I don't own DB/Z/GT/Kai.**

_**(In case you forgot what happened) So far**_

_**Earth's dragon balls, and the Namekian dragon balls disappeared...Planet Vegeta was revived...Lycodor appeared and kidnapped Gohan, Chichi, Goten and Trunks... Vegeta had a plan, a plan Goku thought was ridiculous... Goku found out his long-time friends were also missing, while Vegeta trained a new team of super saiyans, Bardock the strongest of them all. Lycodor is an impatient being waiting for Goku and Vegeta, so what's next?**_

" Gimme it Kakkorot!"

" Not until you promise!"

" Gimme the fucking microchip!"

" Promise! Promise you won't kill anyone!"

" No way! You're acting like a brat Kakkorot!"

" You're acting childish too!" Goku whined. Vegeta growled in frustration. " We don't have any time for this, you idiot! And if we bring back the dragon balls, we can wish them back to life! So give my the microchip before I twist your arm so much it falls off!" Vegeta snatched it right out of Goku's hands and put it in his ear. Goku frowned, putting his on too. " I'll twist your arm more." Goku muttered. Vegeta looked at him, then stared forward again. " Fuck you Kakkorot."

Vegeta felt a tingle run through his body. A greenish...orangish...reddish..purplish... A rainbow glowed around him( basically) and fired upwards. He closed his eyes, and opened them to find he looked exactly the same. " Hmm..."

" AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-" Vegeta jumped back at the noise, to see an alien right next to him, screaming his lungs out. " 'The fuck- Shut up! SHUT UP!" He returned the favour as he shrieked back. " Vegeta? Oh! You gave me a fright. You were there, then you were there..." _Should that make sense?_ Vegeta thought." Kakkorot?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the creature. Make no mistake, that was Goku's voice. " Don't you recognise me when you see me?"

" No. You look like one of those soldiers of Lycodor's now."

" You are too! But when I look at myself..."

" You see your normal self."

" Exactly!" Goku clicked his fingers, feeling triumphant. " Well we better see if this really works." Vegeta smirked, and walked straight out to the common room.

-Royals-

" The super saiyan? Cool!"

" Yep. Vegeta's training was traumatizing though. I wouldn't recommend it. It's like dying, but it was just fear."

" Where's Tarble?"

" Would you even want to ask that question?"

" As the Queen of Planet Vegeta, I suggest, no I order you to shut that disgusting, filthy ditch you call a mouth!"

" I'm just saying, it's surprising that two females could reach that kind of level..."

" Mother, I'm tired from training, and his shit. Permission to slap him into next week?"

" Granted."

The common room was bustling with people, some boasting about reaching the super saiyan level, others sulking because their super saiyan form isn't as strong as others, or Bardock to be specific. His super saiyan level wasn't as powerful as Goku or Vegeta's, but definitely something to watch out for. A fight broke out as Articha smacked Broady across the face, into the nearby wall. Xelery fly-kicked a fellow saiyan in the jaw very hard, Cabae blasted three men up into the ceiling( where they stay for the time being), Gine punched her own husband in the face, apologised, then punched someone else in the face. It was an all-out civil war. Two creatures stepped in through the doorway, eyeing the crowd as they all silenced and stared at them. The room filled with whispers. " Who are you? We were not informed of any other species coming to our planet."

" Gone for only ten minutes and you forget what we were doing?" The one in front said. " Brother? Um...Oh! These are your "disguises", aren't they? For a second, I thought your soul got stuck in a freaks body, that would of been weird." Articha awkwardly chuckled as she thought about it. " I...guess so." Vegeta replied. Then he clapped his hands, subconsciously. "Okay, listen up, everyone. Get in your pods and go to every planet that has warriors with decent power levels. Don't destroy the planet. Lycodor's soldiers are being dispatched all over, right? So I need everyone here to destroy any army that's there, then move on to another planet. That way, we can back Lycodor into a corner."

" You expect me to protect another planet, when I get nothing in return?" Cabae asked. " I know you aren't used to this. But you do get to keep something."

" What?"

" Your life."

-Royals-

Bulma watched from the laboratory as several pods ripped through the red sky and out of the distance. She sighed. If only she could help... " Lattile! There are stations on different planets right?" Xelery's mother looked up from her work, her jet black hair plastered to her face. " Yes, but I don't know whether these stations are still active. When Frieza died I presume everyone under his control went on individual paths through life." Lattile replied. " Well, would you be able to check which are still active and if they have surveillance cameras there?"

" Uh, I don't know..."

" Please? Vegeta's not the only one who can come up with a plan!" Bulma pleaded. " Oh gosh, fine. I don't know why you want to do this though..." Bulma just smiled. " I'm gonna do everything in my power to find my friends are."

" But Lycodor said he took them-"

" Family, not friends. I'm also going to find out what those soldiers' weaknesses are."

" Well that's a lot, practically impossible. Think you can do it?" Bulma smirked like her husband. " Of course I can, impossible isn't in Bulma Briefs' jurisdiction." Lattile nodded and immediately got onto her new project.

-Royals-

Goku and Vegeta had watched as each pod went off in another direction. Only Bardock was left to leave. " Bye... Bardock." Goku said, left hand rubbing his neck in a sheepish way. " Farewell." Bardock bowed a little, then put a hand on his pod, and collapsed with scream. " Father!" Goku ran to him and picked Bardock up. Bardock's eyes were closed, but he was breathing. " B-Bardock! Wake up! C'mon, this can't happen now! We need you!"

" I think he's having a vision again." Vegeta said. Goku looked back at Bardock." A vision..."

_" I'm so hungry... And I can smell my own body odour. I shouldn't be able to! And I need to pee!" Trunks whined. " Until I see your father and his friend- NO!" The child just sulked. "Let us GO!" Gohan screamed at the black smoke. The smoke swirled and span in a circular motion, forming a being. Lycodor's "human" form. " Fat chance you'll even leave here alive. Maybe in a body bag? I don't like mess."_

_" You vile... Piece of shit."_

_" Gohan! Language!" Chichi said. " Yes Gohan, listen to your mother. Say the wrong thing and I'll cut off the deal, and your head." Gohan cringed as Lycodor's cold hand touched his face. " Listen here, boy." He wrenched Gohan's face towards him. " Don't you try anything. I'll kill you on the spot if you do. Trust me, I know your true power. It's pathetic. Not you, or your father's 3rd blonde form can stop me."_

_" It's called a Super Saiyan 3."_

_" I don't care what it's called. I just want you to know that the metal you're tied into, reacts quite violently to being rubbed against to hard. I'd say you've already done a good job by not moving. But, move that arm too much and you'll lose it." Lycodor erupted with laughter at his one-man joke. " You're a monster!"_

_" And you're a tramp but I don't say that out loud! You filthy monkeys have no right to even open your germ-ridden mouths at me." He spat. " I want to go home." Goten whispered. " We will, Goten. Our dads will come for us. I know it. I can feel it." Trunks whispered back. _

_" THAT'S IT!" Lycodor stomped his cloudy boot onto the floor, causing a tremor. " I've dispatched soldiers everywhere. I captured loved ones. I even sent a clear message out! And I get NOTHING! I'm going to-"_

" Ach! No! What happened?!" Bardock slammed his fists onto the floor. " We didn't touch you, honest." Goku said to his father. They were still where they were before; next to Bardock's pod in the launching station. " What did you see?" Vegeta asked. " It's Lycodor. He has more than one form. And he's becoming impatient. He's finding another strategy to retrieve you two. He's going mad. Dammit! I still can't control it properly!"

" It doesn't matter. Our goal now is to infiltrate his base of main operations and fucking destroy him." Vegeta said confidently. " And get our family back! We don't have much time. We need to get our pods now. Bye Bardock!" Goku waved as he and his rival ran back inside the building.

-Royals-

" Hey Vegeta,"

" What Kakkorot?"

" You know when I lost hope fighting Frieza, I saw you."

" Dead, I knew that already Kakkorot! Can't you at least tell me something useful while we get our pods?!"

" No, no! I mean a dream, a vision!"

" Oh god... What was in this vision?"

" You were there and your younger self and your father and my father! But you were naked."

"... Fuck you." Vegeta glared at Goku, then grabbed his pod remote from the cabinet. " Hey! It's not my fault! And I don't actually have a problem with seeing you naked-"

" You sound so gay right now."

" I am not gay nor do I sound gay! I don't have any problem seeing anyone naked! Actually gay means happy as well, so yeah," Goku grabbed his own remote, still trying to figure out how to use it. " I don't have a problem seeing you, Bulma-"

" When did you see Bulma naked?!"

" A long time ago. I don't know how she looks now." Goku shrugged while Vegeta folded his arms. " Kakkorot, I may not want to kill you, but I want to hit you. I want to hit you really hard were it hurts most, so don't push me."

" As if you could- OW! I wasn't ready! OW!"

" You should of been!" Vegeta growled at him. _My priority is to get my son back, I shouldn't be wasting time on Kakkorot. As Bardock said, Lycodor's getting impatient._ " Okay, remember what I said. In simple terms, on the arrows press the biggest button in the middle, then left, right, right to turn on the cloaking device in the pod."

" Got it, Vegeta. And you have to remember to put your head down and follow orders until we see Lycodor, right?"

" What are you implying?"

" Oh nothing... Just that being in Frieza's army has made your mouth sour and chatty- Bye I'm going to my pod see you there hope nothing happens on the way good luck!" Said Earth's longest saviour as he found his pod and soared through the sky to Planet Maymor. Vegeta watched solemnly as the pod went out of view and shook his head. He didn't really care about what Goku said. It was more about how Goku of all people just in a way insulted him. " Just you wait Kakkorot. When this is over..." He smirked and got into his pod.


End file.
